The Art of Time
by thedoctorsrose10
Summary: Being a normal English artist, Jezabell never expected her life to include a strange man who wears a suit, trench coat, and converse and who lives in a blue box. But here she was, going with this nameless space man to see the stars, and to make history with the Lord of Time.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Jezabell Adams! Good to hear from you again!" Exclaimed Tyler Webber, the best arts coordinator in London, when Jezabell called him.

"You too, Tyler." Jezabell said. Jezabell was one of the top five artists in London and one of the top ten in all of England. Her work is known throughout Europe. Jezabell is also a writer and her published work is sold throughout the world.

"So, what can I do for you?" Tyler asked.

"I am working on a new sculpture. Its six feet tall, and amazing. I wanted to have an art show when it was finished to show it off."

"Excellent! What is it of?"

"It's a surprise."

"You are all surprises! I assume you're working on it in your studio?"

"Where else?"

"Isn't it about time I knew where it was? I wouldn't tell anyone! You can trust me!"

"Of course I can trust you, but I cannot tell you. If I tell one person, I'd tell more. It's secret for a reason." Jezabell's studio has been kept a secret from everyone accept one so that no one tries to bother her while she works or who tries to get sneak peeks at her new work.

"Oh, alright. When will it be done, Miss Adams?"

"It can be done within four days."

"Great, I have an opening on Wednesday of next week at the community center."

"Awesome. Everyone is invited, so flyers should be out up. And emails sent out. Do you think you could do that?"

"You bet."

"Great. Thanks so much Ty."

"No problem babe. Anytime."

"Thanks, bye." Jezabell hung up her phone and sighed, feeling happy. She was almost done with her sculpture and was excited to show it to the world. Little did she know that Wednesday would be a day that changed her life.

Jezabell got back to her hidden studio. She uncovered her unfinished sculpture and examined it. The large structure was of an alien figure that Jezabell called a Galockanuka from the made up planet Golockanok. The idea came to her in a dream. It was an odd looking thing, but she thought it would be so interesting and different to sculpt. The day to present it to everyone could not come soon enough. Her excitement grew as she painted the last few layers and added the last few details to her Galockanuka.

She spent the next week adding finishing touches until the day finally came to present her newest project to her fans. She dressed herself in a purple dress and black pumps to match the aliens purple face and black feet. Jezabell's best friend John Wilson came to load the sculpture into his van. Together, they drove down together to the community center.

"Ah, Miss. Adams, and Mr. Wilson! Glad you could make it! I have the stage and everything set up along with the seats. People will begin arriving soon. Get that backstage and we will begin in thirty minutes." Tyler said.

"Awesome. Thanks Ty!" Jezabell gave Tyler a hug, and then wheeled the sculpture off to the side of the stage with the help of John.

"So, I finally get to see what you've been working on beneath my store for so long." John said. Jezabell's secret studio is in the basement of John's family's pizza place. He's the only one who knows that's where she paints, writes, and even lives. She decided to live down there in secret as well for the same reason her studio is kept secret; avoiding fans and paparazzi.

"Yup, I hope you like it. It's very different, but I honestly think it's amazing. Mostly _because_ it's different." Jezabell said.

"I think it is amazing, because you made it." Jezabell smiled.

"Of course, everything I make is amazing. That's why I'm one of the top ten artists in Britain!"

Twenty minutes later, Jezabell was ready to show off her master piece and fifty people filled the room. The show of course did not start for another fifteen minutes. Jezabell and John stood near the door so that they could greet the guests. Tyler was near the stage, making sure everything was in order. Jezabell also had a few of her paintings and sculptures on display so that people wouldn't be seeing only the grand sculpture.

Once Tyler got everyone seated at half past one, he gave his small opening speech and welcomed Jezabell to present her newest work.

"Hello and good after noon to everyone. Thank you all for coming today." Jezabell said. As she spoke, the door opened and a man came in silently. No one even noticed him. "For about three weeks, I have put all my focus into one specific piece. I haven't even thought of something to paint. I haven't seen something and thought, 'Hm that would be interesting to paint!' I haven't even written in any of my books. This sculpture has had my undivided attention for so long, and now today, I finally get to show it to all my fans and more." She walked closer to the sculpture.

"This idea came to me in a dream. It was a strange, simple, and short dream. But the image stuck. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the Galockanuka!" Jezabell pulled off the cover sheet. The room filled with voices of opinions on this strange, wonderful sculpture. Cameras flashed and people stood, applauding the work. People began to look around at the rest of Jezabell's work and the Galockanuka. She stood near it, but not too close so that other people would be able to look at it closely.

"Miss Adams, may I ask, what _is_ it?" An elderly woman asked.

"A Galockanuka, from the planet that I made up Golockanok. It's an alien." Jezabell answered.

"It's so…different. But that's what I've always liked about you're work. You paint things so differently, it makes me see them in a whole different way. It really is marvelous."

"Thank you so much." Jezabell smiled. "What's your name?"

"Mary-Ann Maxwell."

"Well, it was very nice to meet you, Mrs. Maxwell."

"Likewise, dear." Mrs. Maxwell walked away from Jezabell, only for another woman to come up to her.

"Hello! Oh, it's so great to meet you! I'm a huge fan! I have three of your paintings and all of your books!"

"Oh, thanks. What was your name?"

"Susan Becker."

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Becker."

"Pease, call me Susan. Anyway, I just wanted to say that your sculpture, it's so, fantastic! It is so unusual and unexpected, and so wonderfully done that it's one of the best sculptures I've ever seen!"

"Oh thank you so much! I'm so glad people like it!" After that woman, five other people went up to Jezabell asking questions or admiring her and her work. The last one that approached her however, said much more.

"Your sculpture is great." The man said. He was wearing a light brown trench coat with a dark brown suit over a blue shirt.

"Thank you." Jezabell replied.

"Tell me, how, again, did you come up with it?"

"I had a dream. It was short, but like I said, the image stuck with me."

"What happened in the dream?"

"Er, nothing really, I just saw the creature, standing, I guess. There really wasn't much to it." Jezabell noticed the man's hair was quite messy in the front. "Um, sorry, I didn't quite catch your name. What was it?"

"I'm the Doctor." He said.

"Nice to meet you, Doctor. I assume you know mine."

"Yes, I do. What did you call the creature again?"

"A Galockanuka, from the planet that I made up Golockanok."

"A planet you made up?"

"Yes, as far as I know at least."

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't know about it."

"Excuse me?"

"Golockanok is a real planet. And a Galockanuka is real as well."

"Um, sir, I just made it up. There isn't a planet called-"

"Not in this solar system, no. Even if it was, you wouldn't know about it. It's so small."

"You're not making much sense."

"The Galockanuka's have a new king and there must always be a sculpture for their kings. It's an act of honor. However, they don't have any sense of creativity so they go to other planets and plant the image of their king inside an artist's head while asleep. Then the artist wakes up and has a sudden urge to sculpt that image."

"Again, you're not making any sense. How can that happen?"

"Aliens have very different abilities then humans. Do you believe in aliens, Jezabell?"

"Um, well, it depends. I would need some sort of proof. I'm open to believing in things like that."

"Great. The Galockanuka's came here today to collect their sculpture. They are disguised though as humans. They are in a group of about six people and are currently admiring it." Jezabell looked over at the sculpture behind the Doctor. Sure enough there was a group of six average men surrounding her work.

"How do I know you're not trying to trick me?" She asked.

"You could have asked that when I first started talking. But you didn't, you kept listening." As he said that, Jezabell realized it was true; she could have laughed and waved him away as soon as he said Golockanok was real. Why didn't she? Jezabell looked at this strange man. He had a trusting face. She couldn't quite see why, but she felt as though she knew him from somewhere long ago, even though she knew she didn't. She just automatically trusted him, which was also strange because she never trusted people that easily.

"So how do I know they are real?" she asked.

"Go up to them. Start asking questions. They Galockanukas don't have a high I.Q. they don't think details thoroughly. Start out with broadly categorized questions and then get more and more specific."

"Okay." Jezabell began walking over to the men. _This is insane!_ She thought, but she wanted to know if this man was telling the truth.

"Um, excuse me," Jezabell said when she approached one of the men. "Do you like it?" She asked.

"Oh yes! This is perfect!" the man said. Jezabell smiled.

"I'm glad you like it then. What's your name?"

"Robert."

"Robert, what?"

"Robert Delany." Jezabell asked the man more questions, looking over at the Doctor every now and then. The man sure enough got more uncomfortable the more specific the questions.

"What's your date of birth?"

"Nineteen seventy three."

"No, I mean the date. Like, the day and month?"

"Oh, um….uh…" the man stuttered for a few minutes before he said, "June third."

"What time?"

"Noon."

"What hospital?" The man's forehead was wet with sweat. He stuttered and kept playing with his hands, but never answered the question. "Sir? What hospital were you born in?" the man yelled then ran outside, still screaming.

"Well, I guess, you were…um, right…" Jezabell admitted to the Doctor when he walked over to her. "That was really weird, he completely freaked out."

"They don't do well under pressure. Now, the rest of the Galockanukas are going to try to steal that sculpture before the show is over. And they won't let anyone stand in their way. Keep wa-"

"Jezabell!" a voice squealed, cutting off the Doctor. Jezabell looked at the voices source and saw that it was her friends, Christina, Allison, and Ashley.

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed, hugging her best friends.

"That's a great sculpture by the way! You must have worked really hard." Ashley said.

"Thanks, and I did. How are things?" Jezabell asked.

"Good, I guess. I'll tell you later."

"Who is _that_?" Christine whispered to Jezabell, referring to the Doctor, who was still standing near Jezabell and her friends.

"Oh, um, I don't know really. Just some guy."

"Did you see a ring?" Jezabell laughed.

"No."

"Good." Christine waved at the Doctor, then walked over and started talking with him.

"She'll be busy for a while." Jezabell said, looking at the two of them. Suddenly, the Doctor said something, then left Christine and walked over to Jezabell. "Or not."

"Can I talk to you over there for a minute?" He asked, pointing to an empty space about ten feet from where they were standing. Jezabell agreed and they walked over.

"You need to keep an eye on your sculpture. Those creatures are going to steal it, and people will get hurt." As soon as he finished saying it, there was a loud scream. Jezabell looked over to the sculpture, and the man had a strange gun pointed at a lady who was dead on the ground. More people screamed, and the men started pushing the sculpture towards the door. Another man tried to stop them, but one of them shot him. "I told you, they won't let anyone get in their way."

"MOVE!" One of the men shouted to two security guards.

"You cannot take this out of the community center without permission from

Jezabell!" The Galockanuka shot them as well. People were going into hysteria.

"How do we get them to leave?" Jezabell asked the Doctor, only to find he was no longer standing next to her.

"Over here!" She heard the Doctor shout. He was at one of the side doors that is usually locked.

"Jezabell!" She heard John shout. She could see him in the crowd of scared people looking for her. Jezabell heard her name again, this time by Allison, who was also looking for her. She turned back to the Doctor, and ran towards him and through the door.

"We have to reason with them. Or you have to give them the sculpture." He said, walking quickly around the building.

"So I'll just give it to them! Why are you making it sound so complex?"

"Because, there is more of them. They might try to invade Earth." The two of them reached the entrance of the building, where the six disguised Galockanukas and the sculpture were.

"Well, if it isn't the artist herself! Thank you for this generous gift, our King will be so pleased!" The man in the front said. He was wearing an orange shirt over jeans.

"Yeah, great, just take it and leave, please." Jezabell said.

"Oh, I don't think so." Another man said. He has a dark beard and mustache. "We, and our King, quite like this planet! We just might stay."

"Yeah, I don't think that will work." The Doctor said.

"And why not?"

"Because you can't just come onto Earth and be like, 'oh, this isn't so bad. We are just going to land our spaceship right in the middle of it and stay here weather the humans like it or not!'" Jezabell exclaimed.

"And who's going to stop us?"

"I am," The Doctor said. "And so will the leaders and defenders of this planet!" The Doctor said, with a bit of edge in his voice. The men laughed.

"You're so thin; the bullets in my gun would go through you, and onto the next person! Where is your weapon then? We aren't leaving without a fight." The Doctor pulled out a small cylinder shaped thing from his coat. The tip was blue. He pointed it at the man, who laughed again. "And what is that little thing?"

"A sonic screwdriver." He aimed it and the laughing Galockanukas gun. The Galockanuka aimed his gun at the Doctor.

"Let's get this over with." The man pulled the trigger of the gun, but nothing happened. "What the hell?" He said, pulling the trigger over and over again.

"Screwdrivers may not be dangerous, but they are great at loosening things. Good luck shooting with your bullets falling out!" with that, the Doctor ran. Jezabell raced after him.

"What are we going to do?" She asked him.

"Get them to leave. I just have to look something up." The Doctor ran right to a large blue box. Something about the box seemed familiar, but Jezabell just shook off the feeling.

"Why are we going in here?" Jezabell asked, as she read the words on the top reading, _Police Public Call Box_. The Doctor opened the door to the box.

"Close the door behind you." He said, with a hint of a smile on his face. Jezabell entered the box and did just as the Doctor ordered. But when she turned around, instead of a small dark space with the doctor right in front of her like she expected, she was in a huge lit room. It looked like some sort of control room. In the center there was a large light blue cylinder resting on a table like thing that had tons of buttons and controls.

"This is pretty epic!" She exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Jezabell circled the room, examining everything she could see.

"Is this supposed to be a space ship?" She asked the Doctor.

"Yes, it is. How did you ever figure that out?" He replied with sarcasm. Jezabell rolled her eyes.

"Because you got it to fit inside a small box, or did you get the small box to fit around it?"

"Chameleon circuit, it disguises it so it will blend in."

"Right, because there are plenty of blue police boxes around London."

"There were in the fifties. That's where I was when the circuit got stuck. I could fix it, but I like it."

"Wait, the fifties? You're only, what, thirty, thirty five? Oh wait, is it a time machine too?"

"It is." The Doctor had been looking at Jezabell as if expecting her to say something specific for a while. "How do you know about space ships and time machines?"

"I had a friend who traveled through time and space. Mostly space, but he had gone through time as well." Jezabell couldn't stand the look he had any more so she asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're expecting me to say something."

"Well, most people say 'It's bigger on the inside!' You haven't yet."

"That's because it's pretty obvious that it's bigger on the inside. You clearly already knew that, so why bother saying it?"

"That's a very good point." Suddenly, the Doctor remembered why they were in the small but big box. "Right, the Galockanukas!"

He turned to a screen on the table like thing in the center and typed something in using a keyboard. An image popped up on the screen with a few paragraphs next to it. Jezabell got closer and saw that the image was of a real Galockanuka and the words were information on them.

"What are you looking to find out?" She asked.

"Their weakness. All, or almost all, creatures have a weakness and a weak point. We have to use their weakness and if that doesn't work, and they still wish to fight, then all weapons should be aimed at their weak point."

"Makes sense," Jezabell read the screen. It told her what a Galockanuka was, what planet they were from and solar system, their main beliefs, their strengths, and their weaknesses. It said that they never felt guilty and were very stubborn. Their strengths were disguising, running, and both gun making and gun firing. Their weakness was their king being in trouble. The weak point was their left index finger.

"Interesting…" The Doctor murmured. "Alright then! Let's go find some Galockanukas! Allons-y!" He shouted, then ran out.

"What did you just say?" Jezabell asked, running after him.

"Allons-y!"

"Is that supposed to be some sort of catch phrase?"

"Yeah, I guess it is!"

The two of them ran back to the community center, where there was a huge fight going on between humans and the now un-disguised Galockanukas. There were now more Galockanukas than before. People were shouting and screaming both to each other, and just out of fright. Jezabell immeadently started telling people to hit the aliens in the left index finger, and to pass the message on. Then, she went back to where the Doctor was trying to figure out where their ship was. When she was by his side, he looked at her.

"I was going to tell you to do that, but I guess I didn't need too." He said.

"No, you didn't." she agreed.

Suddenly, one of the Galockanukas got wounded and stumbled over to near Jezabell and the Doctor. When he fell, the Doctor quickly went to him and started asking questions.

"Where is your ship?" He demanded.

"Not, telling." The creature answered.

"Tell me where it is!"

"No! I will not let you get to our king!" The alien breathed a shattered sigh. He was dying. Jezabell lifted his left index finger.

"Tell us where it is, or I'll rip your finger off." She said, looking the creature in the eyes.

"Th- that doesn't scare me. I'm already dying."

"Then tell us where it is, and die with an act of good to an entire species." She put his finger back down. The Galockanuka stayed quiet for a minute, and then he opened his mouth to talk.

"Above." He said, and looked up at the roof of the community center, then breathed his last breath and his eyes fluttered shut.

The Doctor Immeadently stood, and started towards the building. Jezabell thanked the dead Galockanuka before following him.

"Jezabell!" Someone shouted. She looked around and saw Ashley looking for her. Suddenly, Jezabell felt torn. Should she go help the Doctor save England, or help her best friend stay safe?

"Jezabell," the Doctor said, waiting for her by the door leading them to the stairs inside the building. Jezabell looked at her searching friend one more time before following the Doctor inside.

Once they reached the roof of the building, Jezabell could see nothing but the sky and the other buildings. Then the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it in the air. He pressed a button on the side, causing the tip to light up and make a strange noise. Suddenly, a large shape began to take form on the roof top. Within a few moments, Jezabell was standing in front of a huge, black space ship. The Doctor and Jezabell got closer to it. They walked around it, looking for some sort of door, until a small part of the side opened, revealing a ramp for them to walk up and into the ship. When they got inside, they were facing a large group of Galockanukas. They were all standing in front of a large, decorative chair that was holding what seemed to be the king. He looked just like Jezabell's sculpture; a purple face and black feet, with few clothes in between.

"I address the King of the Galockanukas, on behalf of the humans." The Doctor said.

"And who are you?" the king asked as the group of Galockanukas separated to let The Doctor and Jezabell see the king.

"Hi," Jezabell said with a little wave.

"We ask you and your people to leave this planet, and not to return. You have caused hysteria and death here. You have your sculpture, now please, leave." The Doctor said, with an official sounding voice.

"We aren't leaving until I find my brother. That is why we are still here. Surly, you must know that?" the king said.

"No, I didn't. The men you sent to get the sculpture gave the impression you were invading."

"Invade? No, not here. There is nothing here we don't already have. My brother and his family have been circling the sky around here for a while, unsure of how to get home. We have come to save them, as well as retrieve my statue. As soon as we have found him, we will leave you all in peace."

"Peace? You call this peace? Your people are killing innocent humans!" Jezabell exclaimed, shocked at this creatures obviation.

"Then the humans must have upset them. Never upset an armed Galockanuka."

"Oh, right. Sorry, we must have forgotten the warnings from our school teachers."

"Don't be sarcastic with me! I am a king!"

"Sorry about her." The Doctor cut in. "She's new to this. Anyway, would you mind if we helped find him?"

"Not at all! Please do!"

"Tell me then, what are your brother's favorite colors?"

"Anything bright."

"And what attracts him most?" the king of the Galockanukas had to think about this for a moment before answering.

"There is this one particular thing he's been searching for. Well, more of a person but this person always has this thing."

"And what and who is that?"

"I don't recall the name, but he's a wanderer. Sometimes alone, sometimes accompanied. He travels in a blue box."

"Jezabell, you're an artist," The Doctor said after the two of them left the space ship.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for noticing." She replied.

"I need you to paint something large. How fast are you at painting?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"My mood, what I'm painting, whether or not I have a deadline… Stuff like that."

"Well, it has to be as big as most of this roof and you have about a half hour."

"What am I painting?"

"Anything bright. The Galockanukas agreed to move the ship and for their people to stop fighting with yours. Get some paint, and start. We don't have much time. We need them out of here fast."

"On it." Jezabell said, then turned to go back down into the building. She ran from there to her studio, avoiding hitting people and making any eye contact. When she returned to the community center with a bag full of paints and brushes, she was stopped before she could get back to the roof.

"Jezabell!" John said. "I've been looking everywhere for you! I thought you got hurt or something. Where were you?"

"Oh, I was, um, helping someone." Jezabell tried to walk past John, but he blocked her way.

"C'mon, we should leave. People have died. There are strange things around, let's go!"

"No, John, I have to finish helping. You go home, or to my studio. I'll meet you at one of those places." She finally got passed him and started up the stairs.

"Jezabell, wait!"

"I have to go, I'm sorry." She kept running up the stairs, even after John shouted something she couldn't hear. Once she got to the roof, she emptied all of her supplies, and started painting. She painted as quickly, and as well as she could. Time passed slowly as Jezabell worked and was almost done when she heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Jezabell?" the Doctor's voice called.

"Wait, don't come out yet! It's a surprise. I'm almost done." Jezabell quickly but delicately filled in the last bit of space. She stood and looked at her work. "Done!" The Doctor came out and when he saw the painting, his eyes widened slightly.

"Wow, that's- that's amazing." He said.

"Thank you."

"You did all that in only thirty minutes?"

"Well, I couldn't get a second coat or anything, but yeah." Jezabell looked down at all of the bright pink, light blue, neon yellow and green, and bright orange shapes surrounding a large, deep blue box with the words _Police Public Call box_ across the top.

There was a slight wind over where the Doctor and Jezabell were standing. Jezabell looked up and saw the Galockanukas ship materializing above them.

"That's the box!" The kings' voice said. They could not see the King, but his voice came out of a speaker somewhere on the ship. "The painting is excellent! This shall surly catch my brother's attention!"

"Thank you!" Jezabell shouted, unsure if the alien could hear her. "You know, I thought they would be mean creatures, but they really seem to be quite nice."

"Yeah, humans think that everything that they aren't familiar with is evil, but in reality, they aren't." The Doctor said.

"You say 'humans' a lot. Almost as if you weren't one."

"Well, because I'm not."

"It's interesting how you say 'well.'"

"It's interesting how I just said I wasn't human and you comment on how I say 'well.'"

"Sorry for observing. Anyway, if you aren't human, what are you?"

"Time Lord."

"Oh, I see. The Doctor, the Lord of Time. Ha, cute. Seriously, what are you?"

"I am serious! I'm a Time Lord."

"Where are you from?"

"A planet called Galifrey."

"So, you're alien too? That explains the space ship."

"Of course I'm alien. Where did you think I got the space ship?"

"You don't have to be alien to have a space ship. That friend I mentioned earlier; he isn't alien, but he travels through space."

"Who is this friend?"

"You wouldn't know him. Anyway, where is Galifrey?" the Doctor sighed.

"It's gone. It got destroyed."

"How? If you don't mind me asking."

"There was a war, the Time war. It was the Time Lords and the Daleks, another alien species."

"Did the Daleks win?"

"No. No one did. They both lost."

"How many Time Lords survived?"

"One."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I know the feeling to be the only one left. My family died too."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I hate sympathy."

Just then, another space ship materialized near the Galockanukas. Jezabell assumed it was the Kings brother. The Doctor seemed to also, because he took Jezabell's hand, and told her to come. He led her to the stair way leading back to the building. He said he didn't want the Kings brother to see him, even if he was unrecognizable. The two ships landed on the roof top.

"I didn't know the roof was that big." Jezabell whispered.

"You'd be surprised what aliens can do." The Doctor whispered back.

"Clearly not surprised." Jezabell was referring to the blue box, but wasn't sure if the Doctor knew that.

She turned her attention to the strange creatures talking on the roof top. She almost couldn't believe that just four hours ago these Galockanukas were a figment of her imagination, and now they were practically standing right in front of her. Jezabell couldn't hear what they were saying, but it seemed to be going well, because the two brothers shook hands.

"What's happening?" She asked. The Doctor just shushed her. She rolled her eyes, but kept watching. Soon, the King retreated to his ship, and his brother followed. The door closed behind him.

"Thank you for the help with finding my brother, and thank you for the sculpture! We will leave this planet now. Enjoy your wonderful resources!" Said the voice of the King of the Galockanukas. With that, the ship disappeared, but the wind came, and then went just as quickly.

"This was certainly the most interesting day of my life." Jezabell said after a moment. "At least, interesting in a good way."

"Really? I do this kind of stuff all the time." The Doctor said. They began going back to the building.

"In your blue box?"

"TARDIS, actually. Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"Makes sense. So, how long are you staying in London?"

"Until I get back to my TARDIS. Then I'm leaving."

"Oh, well, have fun wherever you're going." Jezabell thought the TARDIS was further away, but they were already almost to it.

"Thank you, I intend to. You know what's also particular about you, besides the fact you didn't say the TARDIS was bigger on the inside?"

"What?"

"You never asked 'Doctor Who?' or 'what's your real name?'"

"Well, that's because you just said 'The Doctor.' I figured if there was more that you wanted me to call you, you would have said so."

"You think a lot."

"It's something I do." The Doctor opened the door to his TARDIS.

"Thinking is good."

"So I've heard. So, I guess this is good bye then?"

"Yeah, I guess. Unless y-"

"Omigod! I forgot, I was supposed to find John! So sorry, but I have to go! Ashley is probably worried about me, and my friends- I need to find them, and let them know I'm okay. It was great meeting you, Doctor!"

"You too, Jezabell." Jezabell waved as she turned to run home. After a few seconds, she heard a loud noise coming from behind her. She turned and saw the blue box fading away. She blinked, and it was gone, leaving no trace as if it was never there.

After a moment of standing there, she turned and ran to John's house. When she got there, He, Christine, Allison, and their friends Chris, Even, and Lily were all there.

"Hey guy! Is everyone okay?" Jezabell asked. She looked at their faces. They all looked sad and had wet or red eyes. This confused her. She noticed Ashley wasn't there. "Where's Ashley?" Then Christine burst into tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

It was two months after Jezabell had her art show. Two months since she met the mysterious Doctor; and two months since Ashley's death. Jezabell spent the first month in her studio, not coming out and refusing to see anyone but John. She spent hours just sitting and thinking. Whenever she tried to paint, the only color she wanted to use was a deep blue. When she wrote, all she managed to write was an apology letter to Ashley. Jezabell felt that it was her fault Ashley died. Her best friend needed her, and she just ran off with a strange man she'd never met before.

Finally, after a month of solitary, Jezabell went back into the streets of London and reunited with the rest of the world. She still felt guilty about Ashley, but never told anyone; not even John.

"Finally came out of hiding?" Allison asked her one morning. Jezabell, Allison, and Christine were having tea at Allison's house.

"You invited me over. How can I refuse a ginger?" Jezabell said. If you went by appearance, Allison was Jezabell's polar opposite. Allison had short, red hair and brown eyes, while Jezabell had long black hair and blue eyes. However, they really were extremely similar personality wise. They are both sarcastic, outgoing, and they know how to have fun. Christine was both different and the same as these two girls. She had blonde hair that went down to her chest and green eyes. She was about the same height as Jezabell- five foot six- and was in between Jezabell's thin-but-not-too-thin body and Allison's thin-but-still-has-a-bit-of-stomach. Allison was always the heaviest of the three of them, but she was never more than five pounds overweight. Christine was almost as sarcastic as Jezabell and Allison, and she was more outgoing. She was the boldest out of the girls and was never afraid to talk to a guy she was in-to.

This was the first time the three girls got together without Ashley. They all tried not to think about the fact that they will never be a foursome ever again.

After a while of sitting around and talking about random topics, there was a single knock on the door before it was swung open.

"Never fear, the guys are here!" Chris said, walking in with Evan and John right behind him.

"Hey guys." Christine said. Whenever one these friends was bored and wanted to hang out with another "gang member" (as Evan calls them), they just walk right into the house if it's unlocked. No need for knocking, or calling ahead; they just simply walk right in.

"What's going on females? Hey Jezabell, haven't seen you for a while." Evan said, sitting down in the black leather armchair.

"I know, I've been in secret." Jezabell said.

"New paintings or books?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely. I've been keeping myself separate from all my friends for an entire month because of a new book and painting." Jezabell was not planning on mentioning Ashley in anyway, but she hated it when Evan tried to lighten the mood by saying the wrong things. After she spoke, everyone stayed quiet for a minute.

"Oh, Jezabell, I like your necklace!" Allison said, referring to the necklace with a large blood-stone on it that Jezabell was wearing. "How did I not notice it earlier? Where did you get it?"

"Thanks. My mom gave it to me before she died, I think." The truth was, Jezabell had found it among her mother's things after her death.

When she was younger, Jezabell's room was the basement of their house because that was where he mother's office was and where she kept most of her things. Her father didn't love Jezabell and needed an extra room in the house. Since he wasn't going to step foot in the basement where the memories of his deceased wife, and wasn't going to get rid of Jezabell, so he put her in the basement. Jezabell had often gone through her mother's things and in one of her boxes, she found that necklace. She never wore it until her father died but even then not very often. She suddenly found the necklace very pretty, and almost never took it off.

"Oh cool." Allison said.

"Guys, I have an announcement to make!" Jezabell said.

"What is it?" John asked.

"You got a boyfriend!" Christine exclaimed.

"You won the lottery?" Chris asked.

"Okay, first of all, I still have a boyfriend, Christy. Just because Joey is out of the country for a few months, doesn't mean we aren't dating anymore. Second, Chris, I did not win the lottery, and even If I did you wouldn't get any money from me!"

"You're no fun." Chris said, slumping back into his seat.

"Oh well. Anyway, my new is that I am moving back into my house. I'm still using my studio, and I'm still going to hide out there when I don't feel like dealing with people."

"Wow, that's awesome! That means mattresses and couches are being put in! Thank god, I'm getting tired of that air mattress!" Christine said.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Oh, well see, when I go to a party or something and I drink, I can't go home drunk so I just sort of crash at your place. My mom doesn't care as long as I don't come home wasted. Of course, she doesn't know where I am those nights, but oh well." Jezabell rolled her eyes.

"Glad my house can be of service."

Jezabell didn't take part in many outings with her friends after that. Sure she went to a few parties, and hung out with them, but she spent most of her time in her studio or her house. Three more months had passed, and Jezabell had painted every day. Some things she painted in one day, some took up to four, but either way, she had about thirty paintings in one room. This one room was secret to everyone but herself. She always kept the door locked, and the lights were voice activated to one voice that wasn't even her own.

John was constantly trying to find out what she was doing every day, but she refused to tell him, or even give him a hint. Jezabell was good at keeping secrets and she was good at making sure other people knew when to stop pestering. This annoyed John a lot that she was keeping secrets from him. He always had thought that he and Jezabell had a closer relationship than that. He cherished their friendship so much, that he tried very hard not to ruin it, despite his true feelings for her. He always tried not to get mad at her, even when she bothered him most. One day, the two of them were hanging out in his family's pizza place when some bloke from an art magazine wanted to ask Jezabell a few questions.

"Jezabell Adams, one of London's finest artists. Tell me, how do you have time to both write and paint?" the interviewer asked.

"Well, I'm a fast painter, and if I have a good story plot, then I spend my time writing and only paint when I take a break from writing." Jezabell answered.

"Funny, I wasn't going to even ask about your painting and writing, because everyone already knows about all that. Except for, of course, where your studio is."

"I hope you don't ask where that is. There are only two people, beside myself, that are allowed to know where it is." This shocked John.

"Wait, two?" he asked. But of course, he was ignored.

"Of course, but I wasn't going to ask about that either. I'm interested in the real Jezabell Adams. I want to know about you and not your work."

"Sounds great, but I might need to know your name first, don't you think?"

"Right, sorry about that. I'm a forgetful person. My name is Kevin Meyers."

"Nice to meet you. Now we can start the interview."

"Thanks for the permission." Kevin smiled. "So, Miss Adams, how do you spend your free time?"

"I usually hang out with my friends."

"Always fun. And would this young man here next you be one of them?"

"No, he's just some guy that follows me around and buys me pizza." Kevin raised his eyebrows. "Of course he's one of them."

"You're a sarcastic girl. I like that." He smiled. "Do you have any boyfriends?" This question bothered John. Why would he ask her that? He also didn't like the answer.

"No, I don't have boyfriends, unless you mean guys who are friends. But I have one boyfriend."

"Oh? And what's his name?"

"I don't give out details of my friends without their permission. Sorry."

"No, that's fine." Kevin asked a few more questions, each one getting deeper and deeper. "What about family? Do you have any siblings? Mom, Dad?"

"Not anymore."

"They died?"

"No, they disappeared into thin air. Yes, they died."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, even if you really were." Kevin asked more questions about her life and her family, but Jezabell tried to keep the family talk to a minimum. It's not that it made her sad to think about it; in fact, she rarely let herself gat sad about it. She just doesn't like to tell people she barely knows her entire life story.

Once the interview was over, Kevin left and it was just Jezabell and John again.

"Two people?" John asked after a few minutes.

"What?" Jezabell asked, confused.

"Two people know about your studio?"

"No, you're the only one who knows."

"But you said only two people are allowed to know where it is."

"Yeah, two people are allowed to know, but only one knows."

"Who's the other person?"

"A man called the Doctor."

"The doctor? Doctor who?"

"It's just the Doctor, nothing more."

"Who is he?"

"Remember the day Ashley died?"

"How could I forget?" Jezabell explained to him how she helped this man with getting the weird alien creatures to leave, leaving out the part he was alien himself and has a spaceship disguised as a blue box. "So, he's some weird alien expert?"

"You could say that."

"Well, if you've only met him once, why are you letting him know where it is?"

"Because I trust him, I don't know there is just something about him that's really trustworthy and familiar. And because I have something to show him."

"What's that?"

"It's a secret."

"You and your secrets."

"You know you love them!"

"No, actually I don't. I hate them actually." With that, John got up and left.

"John!" Jezabell called after him, but he was already out the door. She sighed, and walked out too. She looked up and down the streets but didn't see John anywhere. She decided to just leave him be and not bother to look for him. Jezabell walked down the street and started heading to the coffee shop to grab a quick cup of coffee. She was turning the corner when she walked right into someone.

"Oh, I'm so- Joey?" she said. Standing in front of her was her tall, brunette boyfriend dressed in a black hoodie and jeans with a chain from the belt loop in the front to the back.

"Jezabell, I was just about to head over to your house! I'm back!" Joey exclaimed. He pulled Jezabell into a hug.

"I see that." Jezabell said, hugging him back. "When did you get home?"

"About two days ago. I would have gone to see you sooner, but my mom wanted me to rest and I had to unpack and stuff like that." He released her.

"Oh, cool. So how was America?"

"Great. Yeah, I saw my cousins and I went to quite a few museums. They have great art there, and history." Joey was big on history and art. He was fair at drawing, but not the best. He went to America to study history and art there so he could do something with history as a job. What he had recently became interested in, though, is being a crime investigator, but on old crimes.

"Awesome. Come to the coffee shop. I have a lot to tell you."

Twenty minutes later, the two of them were sitting at a table over two cups of coffee. Jezabell had told Joey everything that happened at her art show and how Ashley died.

"Ashley's dead?" Was all he could say.

"Yeah, it was shocking and terrible." Jezabell said. She was always bad at explaining how she felt a while ago when something happened. She never acted very sad about anything, at least not in front of other people.

"And she died from some alien thing?"

"Yeah, I would have expected you to hear about it on the news or something."

"I didn't watch the news much while I was there. I actually didn't pay much attention to any type of news. I guess I should have…I can't believe she's dead…"

"I know it's so… different without her. She was always who I talked to about everything. Now, I don't know who to go to." Jezabell sighed.

"You can always talk to me."

"I know, but there are just some things I can't talk to you about. Some things should only be discussed with girls. Plus, you're not always around."

"I can be. Jezabell, I'll always be here for you."

"Yeah, Joey, I know. But seriously, I can't tell you absolutely everything, you're a guy."

"Right, sorry, I just want you to know you can always talk to me."

"Yeah, I know." Jezabell started to get mixed feelings about Joey a few weeks before he left for America. He had seemed almost clingy and wanted to be with her all the time. She really liked him, but sometimes he could be a bit annoying. She was worried he was in love with her because she didn't love him. Of course she liked him a lot, but she didn't quite love him. "So, what else did you do in America?"

"Oh, well I just went around and saw the sights. I went to Washington D.C and got a tour of the Whitehouse and the Capitol Building. I also drove to Jamestown Virginia. You know the first American settlement?"

"Yeah of course. I know I didn't get to learn too much history, but I know that." Jezabell had never gone to school. Her father tried his best to keep her a secret and didn't allow her any education. She tried to do free online schools, but it only lasted a few months because once her father found out, he threw the computer at her and broke it with a baseball bat. He kept his own computer locked up so that she couldn't use it.

"Right, well, I also went to Massachusetts and Pennsylvania. Oh, and I went to Los Angeles, California. It was great. You really should have come."

"Yeah, but I had writing and painting to do. Plus, I can't afford to do that much flying and traveling."

"I would have paid for part of it."

"I know, but I couldn't have you do that. I'm just not really one for traveling anyway. I mean, I like to, but I can't stand the long car rides or plane rides."

"Yeah, I get that."

Jezabell and Joey talked for a little bit longer before he announced he had to leave.

"I missed you." Joey said as they were leaving the shop. "I'm glad to be back."

"I missed you too, and I'm glad you're home." Joey leaned in and kissed Jezabell.

"I missed that too." He said when they released. Jezabell laughed.

"See you later, Joey." They both turned their opposite directions.

When Jezabell reached the pizza place, she checked to make sure no one was watching her, then went around back and took the "secret" door that lead straight to the basement. When she got to the basement, she turned on the light.

From where she was, it looked like an ordinary pizza shop basement. But when you go a little further, there is a door that is always locked. This door leads to Jezabell's little studio and apartment. There was one big room where she kept a futon, a television, and a desk with a computer on top. To the far side of the room was a counter that John had put in for her with a toaster-oven, a microwave, and a sink. There were a few plates and bowls stacked in the corner. A mini fridge stood next to the counter. Next to the futon, was another door that led to the small bathroom.

There were two more doors to the other side of the main room. Behind one door was a large room with paintings hung up all over the walls, as if it were wall paper. Underneath the paintings are other small random pictures that Jezabell painted and drew. The drawings can be visible in the spaces between pictures and where there aren't any paintings hanging. There are a few easels of different sizes standing around the room. There is a large cabinet where all of Jezabell's painting supplies are kept. This was her art studio.

Jezabell walked right to the other door. This room was slightly smaller. This room was her secret room, the room that no other eyes have ever seen. In here, there are paintings, drawings, and a few small sculptures of the one person, one thing, and one day she couldn't stop thinking about for the past five months. Jezabell opened the door to the dark room. There was a light switch, but it did not work. The lights were voice activated. The voice was not hers, but of the only person allowed to see what's inside this room. She had accidently recorded this man's voice on her phone. She pressed the button on her phone to play the fragment of the recording,

"Allons-y!" it said, and the lights turned on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Four months later, Jezabell had moved back into her house, and had made up with John. She still kept her studio a secret. For four months, she continued to think about that day nine months before, and painted and drew scenes from it every day. She was finally starting to think less about a strange man who wore converse with a suit, and a blue box that held a much larger space; but they still occupied her mind constantly. She thought about the tragic events of that day as well, but not nearly as much as that man from another world and his wonderful box. Jezabell's friends often caught her when her mind was wondering, but Jezabell refused to tell them what she was thinking about.

"C'mon Ez, just tell me! I don't believe that you forgot, it happens way too often." Joey said one day.

"First of all, don't call me 'Ez,' second, don't worry about it. Seriously, it's not important." Jezabell said, slightly annoyed. She had told him four times not to worry about it and that it was nothing.

"Fine, whatever," Joey said.

After a while, her friends started to just ignore it when her mind wandered off. Sometimes, when Jezabell couldn't pay any attention to what she was doing or who she was with, she excused herself from wherever she was, and then went to her studio as quickly as she could. Once she got there, she went straight to her locked room and painted and drew.

Jezabell couldn't stop herself from hoping she'd hear the strange engines of the amazing blue box; but she knew she may never see him again. She also kept having that strange feeling of familiarity whenever she thought about the blue police box, but after a while she figured it was just because she thought about it so much.

"John," Jezabell said one afternoon. "Do you remember when I told you that one other person was allowed to know where my studio was?"

"Yes," John answered. "Why?"

"No, I was just making sure."

"Jezabell, he's not coming back. It's been almost a year."

"Is that supposed to mean something? And I don't care if he does come back or not. I'm just saying, if he does, bring him to my studio."

"Okay, but, nine months, Jezabell. Nine! He isn't coming back."

"You don't know that."

"Why do you care so much about him?"

"I don't. I just have something to show him, so when he comes back, I'd like to show him. That's all."

"What do you want to show him?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Jezabell,"

"John, do use that tine. I have to go finish getting ready for the show. It starts at one, don't forget." Jezabell got up and left John at the counter in his pizza shop. She was walking towards her house when someone got her attention. It was that interviewer Kevin. Jezabell groaned. Kevin had been bothering her at least once a week since their first interview, four months before.

"Jezabell, do you have a minute?" He asked. There was a pen and a pad of paper in his hand.

"Go away, Kevin. I have somewhere I have to be." She said. She was getting beyond fed up with this guy. He'd been following her for four months!

"Where is that?"

"Anywhere you're not!"

"That wasn't very nice. Is this how the real Jezabell Adams is? Rude, and not a people person?"

"No! I just am sick of you following me around! Please, just get a life and stay out of mine!" Jezabell was almost home, and even though she was pretty sure he knew where she lived, she didn't want him following her there.

"I just have a question, just one!"

"Fine, what?"

"I haven't seen you with your boyfriend, Joey, for a while. Mostly with that John guy. Or one of your other guy friends. Are you and Joey broken up?"

"No, we aren't. Now please leave me alone." She got to her house and ran inside, locking all three locks on the door behind her. She also went to all the windows and closed all the shades or curtains. She prayed this guy would leave her alone soon, and find someone more interesting to stalk.

John was behind the counter at his pizza shop. It was only eleven, so there weren't too many people there and he was counting the money in the register. He hadn't seen Jezabell since she left him after their talk, besides her walking by the restaurant to get to her studio.

As John was finishing the money count, he was thinking about their conversation earlier. _Why is this guy so important?_ He thought. _What does she have to show him that she can't tell _me_? _

Just as he was finishing, the door opened, and someone came in.

"Welcome to Wilson's Pizza." John said, in a flat tone, not looking up at the person.

"Hello," the man said, approaching John.

"What can I get you?" John put the money away and looked up at the man standing in front of him. He looked like he was in his thirties.

"Well, I'm actually not here for food." The man said.

"Sir, you're in a pizza place. That's what we sell." John was already slightly irritated, and this man wasn't helping too much.

"Yeah, I got that. You're John Wilson, right?"

"Yes. What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for someone; I believe you're friends with. Jezabell Adams?"

"Sorry, Jezabell is busy right now. She's having an art show at around one in Kensington Gardens; you can talk to her then."

"Are you sure I can't see her before then? She might be busy at the show."

"You asked me a question, I gave you an answer. She isn't available right now." After saying that, John felt bad for how rude he must have sounded. "Tell you what; tell me your name and I'll let her know you came looking for her."

"Alright,"

"What's the name?"

"I'm the Doctor." John looked at him for a moment.

"Doctor what?"

"No, it's just the Doctor." This took John a minute to register.

"Um, well, in that case, hold on." John went to the back and took off his apron. He told another cashier he was leaving for a few minutes, and then went back to the man wearing a brown trench coat with a blue suit underneath, and converse. "Nice shoes." John couldn't help himself from saying. Then, he took the Doctor outside and, after checking to make sure no one was watching, lead him to the door to the basement.

"Where are we going?" the Doctor asked him.

"To Jezabell," John replied, with a bit of edge in his voice. He was very irritated now, because he was so sure this man would never come back. John lead the Doctor to the locked door at the end of the basement, and knocked three times. "Jezabell, it's me. I have something for you."

"I think I left it unlocked by accident, just come in." A voice shouted from inside. John opened the door and walked in. The Doctor followed him.

"Where are you?" John asked.

"In here. I'll be there in a second." The voice was Jezabell's and it came from the studio room.

The Doctor looked around the large room. If he didn't have a space ship that was bigger on the inside, he would have been impressed that the seemingly dull and small basement held a small apartment. He was impressed, however, that Jezabell was able to make the room seem like an actually apartment, and make you forget you're just in a basement. After a few moments, Jezabell came out of the room holding a stack of four or five paintings.

"So what's up?" she asked. She walked right past John and the Doctor, not even noticing the Doctor standing agenst the wall beside the door. She placed the paintings on the counter then turned around. "You said you had some-" She noticed the Doctor. He didn't look any different; brown trench coat, blue suit, awesome hair, and converse. "Oh." Was all she could say. She herself was starting to have doubts in the Doctor's return, and now, here he was, standing in her secret apartment studio.

"Hello, Jezabell." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Hi." Jezabell said. "Um, John, you can go now."

"Um, what?" John said. He wasn't about to leave her alone down here with some stranger. Plus, he wanted to see what Jezabell had to show this "Doctor." Did he even have a medical degree?

"You can go now." This was the first time Jezabell looked at him since she saw the Doctor.

"Fine, see you at the show." When John left, Jezabell went over and locked the door.

"So, um, hi," She stuttered.

"Hi." The Doctor said with a small laugh.

"Sorry, um, so what brings you back here?"

"Well, I just had to land to fuel up the TARDIS, and I thought I'd come by to say 'hello,' so, Hello." Jezabell laughed a little.

"I'm not about to say 'hi' again. But I have something to show you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"C'mere." Jezabell went over to the locked door, and opened it before stepping inside.

"Aren't you going to turn a light on?" The Doctor asked, going in after her. He felt the wall area by the door until he found a switch. When he flipped it, nothing happened. "Your switch is broken."

"I know." Came Jezabell's voice in the darkness. "The lights are voice activated."

"So turn them on. It's dark in here."

"It's not my voice that turns them on." This confused the Doctor. "It's yours."

"What?"

"I accidently recorded your voice the last time I saw you. And when I started using this room, I didn't want anyone to know about it accept one person, so I figured your voice would keep people from turning it on by accident."

"Who's the one person?"

"You,"

"Oh. And, um, what's the word?"

"What was your little catchphrase, again? The one you said after we left your TARDIS?" the Doctor thought for a moment.

"Allons-y?" He asked. In response, the lights came on. The Doctor looked around the room.

After his eyes adjusted to the sudden change of lighting, they widened. He was surrounded by painting and drawings of his blue TARDIS and himself. The Doctor moved around the room. On the back wall was a painting of the control room from the blue box. The back of the door looked like the TARDIS door with the words _Police Public Call Box_ across the top. There was as a small table holding mini sculptures of the TARDIS. There were drawings, with and without color, laying across a desk in the corner. Easels stood, displaying images of the doctor from all angles; the TARDIS in different areas and angles; Jezabell with the Doctor; and a few here and there from the day they first met.

"Wow." Was all he could manage to say.

"I know it may seem a bit creepy, but…" Jezabell said.

"No, it's actually not. These are amazing. Each one is so detailed and so… So great!"

"Look in the back corner. Across the room from the desk." The Doctor did as he was instructed. There, in that back corner, were a bunch of paintings standing back-to-back, facing the wall. "Look at them." The Doctor looked at her for a moment, but when her face gave away nothing, no emotion what so ever, he looked back at the paintings.

One by one, he looked through them. At first, they were mostly of that first day; the people at the art show; the six "men" examining the sculpture; and the people fighting the aliens. Then he saw a picture of seven people, four girls and three boys. The Doctor recognized Jezabell and John. The next painting was of just one girl. She was in the picture before as well. She was smiling, but not very much. It was a small, almost nervous or sad, as if she was worried about whether or not she was smiling too big, or too small.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Her name was Ashley." Jezabell replied, still giving off no emotion whatsoever.

"Was?" The Doctor asked. Jezabell didn't even blink, nor did she respond in anyway.

He went back to the painting. The girl had light brown hair and green eyes. She was very pretty, but something in her eyes made her seem sad. The painting gave off several emotions. The Doctor put that one down and picked up the next picture. He understood now why Jezabell gave off no emotion; why there were paintings of a girl in the middle of picture that seem to have nothing to do with her; and why she "was" Ashley.

He was holding a painting of the same semi-smiling girl, without her smile, without a nice and pretty background, and without the sadness in her eyes. Instead, her eyes were empty. This girl, Ashley, was lying on the ground of the community center with blood seeping out of her stomach. There was a small puddle of red blood around her as well. This was a painting of Ashley when she was found dead.

The Doctor was speechless. The painting gave off more emotions than the other one. This one ripped both his hearts out and crushed them into a million pieces. It stabbed his soul a hundred times, and yanked at his tear ducts, screaming at them to shed enough tears to fill a pool. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't look away from the dead girl. Finally, he was able to put the painting back. He couldn't bear to look at anymore.

"That was Ashley." Jezabell repeated. "She was my best friend. She was always there for me when I needed her, and was always sympathetic. Also, empathetic. The understood a lot of what I went through when I was younger because she went through similar things. Her parents were never very supportive of her. They always thought she wouldn't succeed at anything. They never complimented her, they just said whatever she did was okay but she could have done better. Ashley often left her house for a few days at a time and spent nights at one of her friend's house. That's why I told all my friends where my spare key was, so that they could come in whenever they needed me. She was always self-conscious. So self-conscious, that she couldn't make decisions for herself. She was so dependent on other people. If she thought she should do one thing and didn't have another person's opinion, she'd do the opposite." The Doctor listened, unsure of what to say. If what Jezabell just said wasn't sad enough, what she said next was sadder.

"She's dead," Jezabell continued. "Because she was alone. She had no one to be there for her and to help her get away from those creatures. She was alone, and she was looking for someone. She was looking for the person she trusted and needed most. Me. And I knew that, but I just kept going. I kept helping you save everyone else. I left her alone to die. She's dead because I made the choice not to help her. She'd dead because of me."

"Don't say-" The Doctor started.

"Don't. It is." A bit of anger was in her voice. "I was too busy helping the Doctor, a man I've never met before, then to help my best friend! Ashley was looking for me to help her! I heard her calling out to me! I would have gone too, but another voice was calling me, it was the strange Doctor! The Doctor needed my help, so I ignored my friend!" Jezabell's voice was loud, but yet she wasn't quite yelling. He eyes were widened slightly and angry, but the rest or her face seemed almost relaxed. Jezabell wasn't actually angry anymore, but she wanted to give off the effect that she was. The Doctor's eyes were sad. Jezabell's voice and eyes went calmer. "But it really isn't my fault, either, is it? At least not entirely. She could have gone the other way. She could have realized that she was right the first time, or something. I'm not blaming her for her death, I'm blaming the people who made her so self-conscious; her parents. No, it isn't really their fault either. It's mine, and even partly my other friends. We left her alone. We let her be alone. That's something we've never done befor

before when she needed us."

There was a moment of silence. The two of them barely even made eye contact.

"Doctor?" Jezabell asked. "You seem sad. Don't be. I wasn't blaming you or anything."

"Yeah, I know." The Doctor said. "But it is sad; your friend died."

"I know, but I got over it. It's been nine months, Doctor. I don't dwell on things. I move on."

"You said she was your best friend, but yet you moved on from her death?"

"Yes, she was my best friend, but people die. Dying is a part of living. If she wasn't meant to die, she wouldn't have. Everybody dies, Doctor."

"Believe me, I know." The Doctor sighed.

"I've had many deaths in my life, and I get over each one with time. And each time it's easier." They stood there for a moment, not taking.

"If you want, you can have the paintings. No one is ever going to see them, so you can take them. Obviously you won't want all of them, but you can have any that you want." Jezabell said, breaking the silence. The look in the Doctors face that gave off all sadness disappeared.

"Yeah, sure," He said, and went around to look at the paintings again to choose his favorite. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Just hurry, please. I have to set up for my art show; which you're welcome to come to."

"Okay."

About fifteen minutes later, Jezabell and the Doctor emerged from the secret door to the basement, carrying loads of paintings in their arms, and, for Jezabell, a box. Jezabell quickly stopped in the pizza shop to tell John to bring the tables to the park. The Doctor lead Jezabell to his TARDIS before they went to the park so that he could put the paintings away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Once they reached the magical blue box, the Doctor unlocked the door, and the two of them went in.

"So, what have you been doing for the past nine months?" Jezabell asked, leaning agenst a railing inside the large TARDIS. Nothing looked different at all; it didn't even look like a single wire or button had been touched. The only tell-tale was that the TARDIS was in a different place.

"Oh, you know, just flying around. Same old, same old. Oh, I went to visit the middle star on Orion's Belt." The Doctor responded, putting the pile of paintings down on the floor.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but they weren't the nicest people… One… um, lady, I think it was a lady, threw some rocks at me."

"You think it was a lady?"

"They're aliens, and well, those aliens look alike despite gender. The only difference you can see is the female's eyes are lighter; that, and of course their voice."

"Very interesting, so, you just fly around in this box, visiting whatever stars and planets you want?"

"Pretty much," The TARDIS made a quick, weird noise.

"All by yourself?"

"Well, sometimes I have a companion."

"Where are they?"

"They all leave."

"They leave flying through time and space in a blue box that's bigger on the inside with a man who is from another planet that no longer exists?" Jezabell said that all in one breath. The Doctor chuckled.

"Not all of them."

"What happened to them, then?"

"Well, one left because she fancied me, but I didn't like her like that; another had to get her memory wiped of me otherwise her head would explode; and one girl got trapped into a parallel universe." There was a slight bit of sadness in his eyes as he spoke, but it grew when he mentioned the last one.

"What was her name, the one in the parallel universe?"

"Her name was Rose. Rose Tyler."

"She was important to you, wasn't she?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Your eyes,"

"Yeah, I guess she was. But she's happy. She technically still has me. I was technically cloned, but it was a half human me. Very complicated, but since the other me did something very bad and had to go where he couldn't be in danger or something. At first, Rose was reluctant to have him, and not me, even though he was me. But after a few minutes she agreed."

"So, you two were, like, in love?" The Doctor's answer was obvious, and he knew that Jezabell already knew the answer, so he didn't reply. Instead he just changed the subject after a moment of silence.

"You have an art show in about an hour, don't you?"

"Oh, right. Yeah, I do." Jezabell picked up her box of paintings, and started for the door. Once outside the TARDIS, the Doctor started to lock the door when Jezabell heard a sound in the bushes.

"Hello?" She called. When she looked around, there was no one there.

"It was probably just an animal." The Doctor said, looking at her.

"No, that wasn't an animal noise. It was a person." She kept looking at the bushes. After a moment, there was another rustle in the leaves.

"How can you be s-" Jezabell shushed him, and then walked closer to a bush.

"Who's there? I can hear you!" Jezabell looked into the bush, spotting a shape further in. The shape was bigger than an animal. "Who are you?" Suddenly, the person moved and emerged from the bushes.

"Alright, alright, you caught me." The man said.

"Oh, I should have known it was you! Don't you have anything better to do then to stalk me?" Jezabell shouted when she recognized the man to be that reporter, Kevin.

"Who said I was stalking you? Maybe I just like bushes?" Kevin said.

"With your camera?" Jezabell asked, annoyed.

"Sorry, but, who are you?" The Doctor asked Kevin.

"A reported named Kevin who does nothing but stalk me!" Jezabell said.

"Hey, I wasn't stalking you, I just saw you two walking to this box and wanted to know what it was. Who are you?" Kevin asked the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor." Kevin started to lift his camera to take a picture of the doctor, but Jezabell took it from his hands.

"Hey! That's my camera! You can't just take that!"

"Yes I can." Jezabell said. "If you were taking pictures of us without our permission, then I can take your camera without your permission!" She went through the pictures in the camera and found a few of Jezabell and the Doctor walking. She also found some of her walking by herself, or with her friends. "I would delete these, but I have no idea how, but if I see a single one of these pictures anywhere, I'm suing you, or taking you to court for stalking me."

"Okay, okay." Kevin said, taking back his camera and backing up. "You won't see these anywhere."

"Good, now go! And if I see you again, I'll call the police."

"Alright, I'm going, gees!" Kevin finally left Jezabell and the Doctor.

Jezabell started to walk towards Kensington Gardens. The Doctor followed. The two of them talked a little bit. It didn't take long for Jezabell to calm down from the recent event. After a few minutes, the conversation turned back to Rose.

"What did she look like?" Jezabell asked.

"Blonde hair; blue eyes," the Doctor responded.

"What was she like?"

"She always knew what to say. Friendly, caring… What about you? Do you have anyone?"

"My boyfriend, Joey."

"What's he like?"

"He's pretty awesome, I guess. Fun to be with, most of the time… Lately, though, he's seemed a little clingy and slightly annoying." Jezabell laughed. "I have no idea why I just told you that. I haven't told anyone that." They finally reached the Gardens.

"Jezabell, there you are!" John said as Jezabell and the Doctor got to the area where the art show would take place. Then John saw the Doctor, and his expression changed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Kevin was following us again." Jezabell placed her box of paintings on one of the tables, and started to set up. John immeadently started to help. "Hey, Doctor? Do you mind setting these up on that table?" she handed him a small stack of paintings.

"Not at all," The Doctor brought over the paintings and started to place them around the table.

For the next twenty minutes, the three of them set up the area they had in the gardens for the art show. At one o'clock, people started to come to the area and look at the paintings. Very few people approached Jezabell, and if they did, it was only to tell her how great her work was.

"This is boring for one of your art shows," The Doctor whispered to Jezabell at around one thirty. "Or was that just exciting for an art show?" Jezabell laughed.

"It was exciting." She said. "It should be over soon. These types of shows don't last long; only about an hour and a half to two hours. Once it was two and a half, but there were other artists too and some were being sold."

"How can you stand there for two hours?"

"That's where my friends come in."

"Ah," The two of them stayed quite for a little longer until Jezabell spotted some lady wearing a ridicules outfit, then they started laughing.

"What's so funny?" John asked, walking over to them.

"Nothing," Jezabell said.

"No, tell me."

"Doesn't matter, she left." For the rest of the show, John kept looking over at Jezabell and the Doctor.

Once two thirty rolled around, Jezabell, John, and the doctor started cleaning up everything.

"So, I have something to confess." Jezabell said as she and the Doctor were putting paintings back in the box.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"After you left, I did research on you."

"So does everyone."

"And what does everyone say when they tell you that?"

"Well, usually they say how everywhere I go there is danger and-or death."

"Yeah, that's pretty much what I was going to say. Anyway, when you were here last, those weird alien things came. So, what's going to happen this time?" The Doctor chuckled.

"Hopefully, nothing bad."

"Don't jinx yourself."

"You believe in jinxes?"

"Sometimes… Do you believe in ghosts, Doctor?"

"Yes,"

"Spirits?"

"Yes,"

"Good, because there is one right behind you and he's very aggressive. If you said you didn't, he'd make sure you did, and never forget it."

"Really?" The Doctor laughed. "What's his name then?"

"George,"

"And how do you know this?"

"He told me. I can see and talk to ghosts."

"Fascinating," After a moment of looking at Jezabell's face, he realized she was joking. "You're good at lying, you know."

"I do know, but I wasn't lying. I was joking. There's a difference."

"Ah, yes. Of course, how could I have forgotten?" Jezabell laughed. They were just about done packing up all the paintings. There were fewer paintings after the show than before. This was because a few people asked if they could purchase some. Jezabell left the Doctor to finish boxing the last paintings while she went to help John fold up the last table.

"Thanks for coming today, John." She said. "I'm actually really grateful partly because Joey didn't come even though he promised he would and you stand as a reminder that there are some guys in the world that keep all their promises; but also because you're my best friend and I always need you at these things."

"Really, because you didn't seem to interested in the fact I was here ever since you got here. You've basically been ignoring me the whole time. I would have left two hours ago if it weren't for my tables and the fact that I promised I'd be here." John said. He was extremely annoyed; more so than other times.

"What are you talking about, ignoring you? I haven't been ignoring you! You'd know if I was ignoring you." Jezabell normally liked to keep her temper on a low volume when she was arguing with friends, but she accidently let it rise.

"Is that so? What have you said to me the whole time we were here? 'Hi John' and 'Can you help with this?' and 'never mind, it was nothing.'"

"I have said more to you than just that!"

"No, you haven't. You've been busy talking and laughing with some guy you don't even know."

"Oh, so you don't like me making new friends? What, are you worried that I'm going to start being friends with someone else, so I'll just dump you on the side of the road? No, John, I'm not going to do that. Is there a reason that you hate me being with other people so much? I do have other friends, John. You don't own me. And I do know him otherwise; I wouldn't have let him come to my studio!"

"Did I ever say that I didn't like you being friends with other people? No! I just would think you, of all people, would make sure no one felt like a third wheel, or lonely."

"You felt lonely at an art show?"

"No, but you are the only person I know who was here, and you just ignored me!"

"You could have joined our conversations at any time! And what did you mean by me of all people?"

"I just figured that you wouldn't want other people to feel left out, because you always think about other people; you always welcome people who have nowhere else to go or talk to; and you know how it feels to be left out."

"I know how it feels to be left out. Everyone experiences being left out."

"Yeah, but since you were always alone and no one ever-"

"Don't even go there John." Jezabell's voice was no longer raised, but her temper was. She was talking quietly, but it was slightly scary. Her eyes were burning with fury. She was suddenly a frightening sight, and John knew he said too much. Jezabell stepped closer to him. "Don't you _ever_ try to use my background to make me feel sorry for you." She let go of the part of the tale she was holding, dropping on his foot, walked to the Doctor, took her boxed paintings, and headed towards her home.

The Doctor realized she was beyond furious, and followed her. He caught up to her, but didn't say anything. Once they reached her house, Jezabell put all the paintings in her living room, and walked out again.

"Do you share the house with someone?" The Doctor asked as they were walking to the place where the TARDIS was refueling.

"Yeah, an old friend. He travels a lot, so he's rarely there. How did you know?"

"There were video games that don't seem your type; at the top of the stairs there was an open door that was most likely a guy's room. Other things like that. What's his name?"

"Jack. I've known him forever. He used to be my brother, Michaels friend. He's really the only person outside of my family that knew I existed. He used to feel bad for me, so he'd try to let me play with them, but didn't until I was seven. I got yelled at for it so I never did again. But by that time, they were getting too old for action figures and toy cars, so they started just hanging out and playing video games and stuff."

"If you never played with them, how did you two become friends?"

"When were older, like around eleven, I started hanging out with them more. Jack hated it at home, so he never wanted to hang out there. So my dad reluctantly let him come to our house. He didn't mind Jack; he minded that Jack was becoming friendly with me. Michael was about a year younger than me, and Jack is my age."

"Oh. So, you two are really close then?"

"Yeah, when he's home. I don't really get to talk to him when he's traveling. The time differences and stuff make it hard. But he's also my first friend."

"You didn't have any friends until you were eleven?"

"Nope, I didn't. I wasn't allowed. When my mom was alive, I was too shy, and then when she died, I was held captive pretty much. My dad didn't let me out of the house, and didn't like anyone to know I was alive. He hated me, and I never found out why. He just never got rid of me because my mother never allowed it, and even after she died, my father knew she would disapprove."

They reached the TARDIS. It was still there, standing tall and blue. One of the bluest blues Jezabell has ever seen. The words _Police Public Call Box,_ shown a bright white agenst the deep blue. The Doctor pushed the door open.

"Aren't you supposed to pull it?" She asked, noticing the sign that clearly reads, _Pull to Open._

"Yes," The Doctor replied.

"Then why do you push it?"

"Because I can," The answer was simple, but good enough for Jezabell.

"Where are you off to now, Time Lord?"

"Oh, I don't know. Mars, maybe? Haven't been there in a while. Maybe the planet Haniko. Or England in the 1800's, or even the 1700's. Actually, the 1600's might be interesting… Who knows? Where ever the TARDIS takes me."

"Do you have to go?"

"I'm a Time Lord. It's what I do."

"All by yourself in the mysterious depths of time and space, to discover the places no man has before, and to assist those in desperate need of not just any Doctor, but the one who does what no man can or has done before?"

"Very Poetic. And, yes."

"I am a writer, don't forget."

"Trust me, I wouldn't." Jezabell smiled.

"Well, I guess this is good bye, Time Lord."

"Not good bye. I hate good byes."

"So don't ever say it. Just say 'I'll see you later' or something."

"That could work."

"Then, I'll see you later, Time Lord."

"Come with me." Jezabell did not need a moment to register the question. She didn't need time to think. She didn't need to go back and let her friends know she was leaving, or to get anything, or even to make sure it was a smart idea. She didn't do anything, accept enter her new magical life, and go with him.


	6. Chapter 6 and 7

**Chapter 6**

The Doctor Immeadently started to push buttons and pull levers around the center console. The engines started, and though she felt no different, one look out the small window told Jezabell they were flying through space.

"We can go to six planets and spend three days at each one of them; then go back to earth and visit six different time periods, and we can be back to your house five minutes after you left. Where to first?" He asked. Jezabell smiled.

"You know your way around the stars. You tell me where we should go." She replied. Now the Doctor smiled.

"Doesn't that take away the fun?"

"Not at all. It'd be a mystery to me. Take me to the last of the planets, spaceman. Or take me to the end of time, Time Lord."

"Your good, you know that?"

"Trust me, I've always known that." They laughed as the Doctor accepted Jezabell's challenge, and started pushing buttons and pulling things again.

"Right then, how about, the first successful planet ever created? No, wait, maybe I should bring you there another time. After you got used to the whole alien thing, and the time and stuff." The Doctor thought for a moment. "I know! Ooh and you'll love it, too!" He pulled more levers, and the TARDIS started shaking violently. Jezabell held on to the rail that surrounded the center console area. The TARDIS made a sudden stop, causing them to fall to the ground. Jezabell quickly got up and ran to the door.

"Can I go out?" She asked.

"No. You must stay in here while I go have fun on this planet." The Doctor said, walking to the door. "Of course." He smiled and pulled the door open. Jezabell stepped out and gasped.

The TARDIS had landed in a huge field; a field of blue grass. When Jezabell looked up, the sky was purple with pink clouds. She turned back to look at the Doctor.

"Blue grass, purple sky, where are we?"

"Harmoria. I think you'll like this one." The Doctor stepped around his new friend and stepped outside, keeping his back to the blue field. "Very diverse planet. Diverse, meaning lots of different species." He continued talking about the different species. Jezabell looked past him.

"Um, Doctor…" She said, but he didn't seem to hear her. He was trying to remember when the planet first started. "Doctor!" She tried again. He just kept talking as he turned around. Then he stopped abruptly.

There was a group of, what looked like, soldiers pointing guns at them. These people, however, had red skin. Their hair colors ranged in colors of black, orange, pink, red, green, and blue.

"Who are you?" One asked. This one was female with black hair.

"I am the Doctor."

"You're a doctor?" She lowered her weapon slightly. "Prove it."

The Doctor pulled a small black thing from his pocket. When he opened it, he showed it to her. "See." The woman took it, and read the paper that appeared blank to Jezabell.

"Lower your weapons." The woman said as she handed the paper back to the Doctor. "I'm Hanera, and glad you came."

"Pleasure meeting you, Hanera. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, follow me." The soldiers parted as she lead the Doctor and Jezabell out of the field. She brought them up to the large castle made of solid goal.

"Doctor who?" She asked as we entered the castle.

"It's just the Doctor."

"And this is…?" Hanera gestured to Jezabell.

"Jezabell Adams." The Doctor said before Jezabell could answer.

"Relation?"

"Friend," Jezabell said.

Hanera led the two of them into a large room with two large thrown in the center. Both thrones were empty.

"Where is everyone?" Jezabell asked.

"The King has gone, so no one bothers to come. The servants all left." Hanera said. Her expression stayed neutral.

"Where did he go?"

"Follow me." She brought them to the stairs and then up. She explained how he stayed in the castle just no one knows except her.

Eventually they reached the wall to the far end of the corridor. Hanera put her hand to the wall, and a door suddenly appeared.

The three of them filed through the door, which led to another hallway. This hall was dark and cold. At the end of it was a door that was locked.

"Why is he locked in here?" The Doctor asked.

"He has gone insane. I don't know why or how." Jezabell looked at the Doctor, who was just looking at Herena, waiting for her to open the door. Herena noticed the waiting look too, because she sighed quietly and opened the door.

They were now standing before a large, dark room. There was one window that had metal bars on both sides of the glass. The marble floor had many layers of dust and dirt, turning the white floor grey. Herena entered the room first, followed by the Doctor, then Jezabell.

"My king?" Herena asked. Jezabell heard a faint whimpering sound. The sound was so faint, she had a feeling no one else heard it. The sound came from a shaking bundle in the farthest corner. Herena stepped closer to it, and Jezabell realized this was the king.

Suddenly, the king shot up on his knees and growled at Herena, who jumped back covering a scream with her hand. The king's head was bald, but dirty. His clothes, probably once clean, and beautiful were now grey with dust and had holes. His teeth, or what was left of his teeth, were yellow and chipped. He looked nowhere near a king, but instead a mad man driven to a point of insanity.

There were scratches all over his arms and hands. His bare feet also bore many cuts and bruises. Even his neck showed signs of self torture. Jezabell noticed a sharp rock nearby with blood stains all over it. There was also dried blood on the walls and floor, as well as his filthy clothes.

"I brought you someone." Herena said. "Someone to talk with." The king looked at the Doctor and barred his ragged teeth. A low growl escaped him and his eyes looked crazed. He reminded Jezabell of a starving lion about to attack its prey.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." Perhaps the king recognized the simple word, "Doctor," and thought him to be evil; or perhaps he simply did not like the Doctor, because he growled again and jumped into a crouch, slowly advancing towards his visitor. The Doctor slowly backed away.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he said. "I am here to help you, maybe even just to talk?" The inhuman king must not have like these words either because he sped up, not taking his eyes off his prey. Faster he went, until he jumped into the defenseless Doctor.

"No!" Jezabell shouted. "Leave him alone!" She didn't actually think anything would happen, but something did.

The king jumped off the Doctor, and slowly approached Jezabell, with curiosity in his eyes. He was a few feet shorted than Jezabell, but this is because he walked like a monkey; in a crouch. He was probably incapable of standing straight up.

Jezabell glanced at the Herena, who was helping the Doctor up, before crouching lower so the King could see her face.

This king was not dead on the inside. Jezabell could tell right away. When you're dead inside, you feel no emotion, and this creature was feeling many. Jezabell could see the sorrow in his eyes, and knew why he was so insane. Something happened. Something terrible happened to this man and the depression drove him mad. The king looked into her eyes, and must have saw that she understood. He must have seen that she could now see past the filthy clothes; the scars and bruises; the black finger nails and the shoeless feet. The crooked, yellowed teeth; the thinning, dirty hair; and the fading, grey skin. She saw a living creature, buried in a sea of depression.

"Hello," She said quietly to him. "I'm Jezabell. Can you tell me your name?"

The king grunted at her. He moved his mouth, as if trying to speak, but he seemed to have lost his ability to speak as well.

"His name is Rikario." Herena said. Jezabell looked at the withered, old alien in front of her.

"What happened to you, Rikario?" Jezabell asked quietly. He obviously understood what I asked, because he answered. His eyes went dark. The red turned to grey and they grew moist. Jezabell turned to Herena. "Did something tragic happen to him?"

"No. He just suddenly went mad, and I had to hide him from the kingdom." She replied, looking at her king.

"Did anything happen at all before this happened? Or was he just sitting and decided to go mad?"

"Well," Herena said thinking. "He was just off with a few soldiers. They went to an opposing kingdom who threatened us. He had just gone to make peace and to warn them that fighting with them would be a very bad idea. They got into a small fight, but no one was killed. He did get injured though. His leg was cut. It got infected and he couldn't walk. But he had just gotten better when this happened."

"Did he speak at all while recovering? Did you see him?"

"Of course. He had seemed very different though. Almost sad, but he only said he was tired. But I had heard him crying a few times. Do you think something I don't know about happened during the fight?"

"There could be plenty of things you don't know about. He's the kind and you are only a soldier." Herena stared at me for a second before replying.

"That's where you are wrong." She said, standing tall. "I'm not just a soldier. I am his daughter, and princess of the planet Harmoria."

"Oh," Jezabell replied. "I'm so sorry, I did not know-"

"It's alright. I never told you." Herena said.

Jezabell then realized that the small king was no longer in front of her. He was now huddled by the wall with his sharp rock, once again hysterical.

**:**

CHAPTER 7:

Jezabell went quickly over to him. He looked at her with eyes that were half crazed and half depressed.

"Rikario, please, don't hurt yourself. Everything will be okay." Jezabell slowly tried to take the rock from his grasp. The Doctor approached them, and the king growled at him. "Doctor," She started, but he got the message and stepped back.

"Why don't you like him?" Jezabell asked. The king looked at her, but made no noise. "What's wrong with the Doctor?" She asked again. He just stared at her. Since this wasn't working, Jezabell stood up and went to the Doctor. "He's not so bad. He won't hurt you. He's my friend." She stepped slightly closer to the king, pulling the doctors arm with her. Rikario kept staring at them. His eyes stayed dark, but his expression seemed to change. _Maybe he understood that._ Jezabell thought. But she thought it too soon. The closer they got the more stern Rikario seemed to get. He lashed out again at them. He jumped up and started yelling. He snarled at the Doctor and tried to get at him again.

Jezabell shielded her friend with her own body to protect him. She assumed it would work since Rikario seemed to like her, but it did not. In his eyes, he was hurt. He almost seemed to have thought his new-found friend had betrayed him. He tried to push her out of the way, but the Doctor caught her by the waist so she wouldn't fall. This infuriated Rikario even more. He jumped at them and bit the Doctors hand where it was still holding Jezabell's waist. With both of them distracted, Rikario pushed Jezabell once again and jumped at the now unprotected Doctor.

Herena helped Jezabell up before turning to where her king was attacking the Doctor, who was wrestling the dirty creature sitting on his chest. Rikario tried to bite at the Doctors neck.

"Father, don't!" Herena screamed, and jumped into the scene. She pushed her father onto the ground, then reached into her pocket and pulled something small out. Before she could be stopped, she stabbed the king's arm with the object and he immeadently went limp.

"What did you do to him?" the Doctor asked, breathing heavily.

"He's still alive, just unconscious." Herena answered, not taking her eyes from the creature that was once her father.

Jezabell went to where the Doctor was still lying to make sure he was alright.

"I'm fine," the doctor said to her, sitting up. "But he's not." He scooted over to the unconscious king and examined his face.

He held his face in his hands, and looked at each section carefully. He opened the king's eyes, one by one, and saw the same sadness Jezabell had seen. The Doctor examined the rest of Rikario, while Jezabell and Herena watched silently. After about fifteen minutes of careful examination, he looked at Herena.

"Physically, there is nothing wrong with him except for that cut on his leg. Of course, there are all the cuts from self-harm, and there could be internal injuries, but i haven't seen anything dangerous or worth worrying about. However, mentally, he is beyond unstable. There is something you aren't telling us, Herena." He said.

"I'm not hiding anything from you. I have answered every one of your questions truthfully." She replied.

"Yes, you have, but there is more you haven't said. There may not have been something tragic occur at his fight, but there were things in his life. What were they?"

Herena looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well," She started, clearly not wanting to give up her father's tragedies. "Have either of you ever had kids?" She asked the Doctor and Jezabell.

"Yes." They answered in unison. Their glances at each other, however, were not.

"Do you still have those children?"

"No." they both answered again.

"Neither did my parents. They had another child, my twin. In our culture, we do not name the child until the naming ceremony at three months after birth. This gives the parents time to make sure they want to keep the child, and so they can name the child properly, with a lot of thought. My parents adored my brother and I. they've said so many times. My brother was such a ball of energy, and so adorable. He had my mother's skin. It was green." Herena smile faded. "He never made it to the naming ceremony. He got sick and died three days too soon."

"Burying a child is one of the hardest things for someone to do." The Doctor said. Herena nodded in agreement.

"He also had to bury my mother. She died from the same sickness two years later. She is buried beside my brother. I wasn't here when she passed. I was out visiting the world with a few friends. It wasn't until I came back and went to visit my baby brother that I saw her grave." Herena's eyes grew wet, but she did not let herself cry, or even allow her voice to break. The Doctor and I gave a moment of silence for her and her lost loved ones.

"Then," she continued. "Everything seemed okay. I helped my father run his kingdom, and I took over for him when he left. It wasn't until he came back a few months ago that things changed."

"There is more. There has to be more, something that you don't know about." The Doctor began pacing.

"Isn't that enough sadness for one person to deal with? Burying the ones you love most?"

"Of course. It's more than enough. But no one can become so depressed that they go mad from just those things."

"Not everyone has the endurance you seem to have, doctor."

"Yes, but there has to be more!" His pacing quickened.

"Well, he did seem to slowly lose sight of everything else." Herena said. The Doctor stopped and looked at her.

"Explain."

"Well, he began to forget who people were. He got sadder and sadder, and it seemed to be the only aspect of him. He forgot he was king at one point. He forgot his servants names, and- and he even forgot who I was." Herena looked back at her father, lying limply on the ground.

The Doctor kneeled down beside him again. "I don't think I can help him."

Herena looked at him. Her eyes filled again with tears, and time, her barriers allowed them past. Tears streamed down her red checks.

"Is there really nothing you can do?" The Doctor shook his head. "But you're a Doctor!"

"I'm not that kind of Doctor." He sighed.

The three of them returned to the main castle. Herena was dry now, but the doctor was still deep in thought.

"Why is it," He said. "That He reacted to Jezabell in a positive way, hated me, and didn't even notice you?"

"Her hair," Herena replied. "It's like my mother's was. He remembers her. And her eyes. My father was the most devoted husband. He loved her so much. I don't think he remembers the love, just the pain."

"Pain comes from love, Herena."

"And he hated you, doctor, because he doesn't like doctors. He never has. He said he had bad memories of them"

"Another thing to add to the list." The Doctor said.

Herena lead Jezabell and the Doctor to the door.

"You're welcome to stay for a little longer, but I recommend that you leave as soon as possible. The people don't like humans."

"I'm not one." The Doctor informed her.

"She is." Herena turned on her heel and walked off.

"So, you were a father?" Jezabell asked the Doctor as they walked out the castle gates.

"Yes, once. But you, you're only twenty; just a baby. When did you have a child?" He asked.

"First, never call me a baby. Second, I adopted when I was eighteen."

Before the Doctor could ask any more questions, they heard someone yelling behind them. Turning, they saw that it was Herena.

"Doctor, Doctor!" She was calling.

"What is it? What's wrong?" The Doctor called back.

"He escaped! Come quickly!" The Doctor and Jezabell ran back into the castle.

Inside, there were many soldiers aiming their guns at the small, grey creature growling at them. They all were waiting for the creature to make a threatening move before shooting at it. Jezabell looked at all the soldiers and noticed that some had different guns. It wasn't something you would notice at first, but Jezabell pays close attention to every detail. The different guns had a different size shooting hole and they were slightly smaller. She assumed, since there were fewer of these, they were not guns that shot bullets, but instead something like Herena used on Rikario. Jezabell also looked around the room and told the nearest four soldiers to cover the four exit ways she noticed. It was best to keep Rikario in one place.

"Form a circle around him. Trap him, then let me talk to him." She said.

"We don't take orders from humans!" One of the soldiers said.

"You will from her." Herena ordered him. "Trap him, now!" All the soldiers did so, and Jezabell squeezed through.

"Why should we take orders from a human? Why should she get to talk with this thing?" another soldier said.

"Because I said she could! Do you have a problem with that?" Herena challenged.

"Why is she even here? Humans are not allowed on this planet, and now there are two?" The soldier speaking was big, and green. He didn't have any hair, but neither did any of the other soldiers; male or female. He pointed his gun at Jezabell. "Humans are bad. We have rules agenst them!"

"If you hurt her or her friend, you will receive severe punishment. Do you want to end up like Maklumi?"

"No ma'am."

"Then listen to your princess and stand down." The soldier did so. As he pointed his gun back at Rikario, the Doctor's tension decreased. He hated guns, and he didn't want his new friend to die from one on their first adventure together.

Jezabell worked her way to Rikario.

"Hey there," she said, hoping he'd remember her. If he did, he was angry with her. He lashed out again growling and swiping his clawed hands at her. "Rikario!" She exclaimed. "Don't you remember me?" He did not stop. He screamed, and hit. He growled and bared his yellow teeth. His eyes were lit with insanity, but dark as night with despair.

The Doctor then jumped into the circle, wanting to defend his friend. Unfortunately, all he did was make it worse. Rikario kept screaming and swiping at Jezabell and the Doctor. Suddenly, there was the loud sound of a gun firing and Rikario fell to the ground, dead. Behind him was his own daughter standing with a gun pointing to where Rikario once was. A silence fell in the room that was louder than all the shouting and screaming. Herena's eyes were slightly wet, but mostly she had a determined look on her face.

"Herena," the Doctor said quietly.

"He was a danger to my kingdom. I don't care who he once was, he hasn't been that for a long time now." She answered, calmly. She took one last look at her dead father, then turned and began shouting orders.

"Take his body out of here. Burn it at the lake; he doesn't get a grave." She walked up to the stairs. Before she retreated up, she looked at Jezabell and the Doctor. "Thank you for your help, but you must go now. There is nothing else for you to do. Leave quickly, so no one attacks you."

They ran out the castle door and strait to the TARDIS, not wanting any Harmorians to see them.


	7. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:

The Doctor began pushing buttons and pulling levers in the center console.

"Where to next?" There was no answer. "Jezabell?" He looked at her. Jezabell was sitting on the yellow seat, clutching her leg. "What's wrong?"

"He scratched my leg," She replied looking up at him. "I thought it was nothing, but it really hurts." She lifted her jeans to reveal a huge gash in her leg.

"There is no way only finger nails did that." The Doctor said, looking at the cut.

"They were more like claws," Jezabell laughed. Blood was seeping out of the wound.

"Still, this is deep. Why didn't you say anything earlier? You didn't react when it happened."

"I didn't think it was anything worth acknowledging. It didn't hurt at first."

"It looks infected. But it can't be...It only just happened."

"He had plenty of dirt in his nails. Maybe it's that? And who knows what infection could have been on him…"

"You'll be fine, let me just look at it and I'm sure I can fix it." The Doctor lifted her leg onto the seat and looked at the cut again. "Ew," He said. "It has puss." He squeezed on the swelling gash and some gross yellowish stuff came out, then he made a face. Jezabell did too.

"That's nasty." Jezabell tried to stay lighthearted, but her mind started wandering to her family; her long deceased family.

Jezabell rarely thinks about her family. She used to have a mother, father, sister, and brother; but they've all died. Suddenly, she had a vision of standing with her mother at the train station. She remembered seeing her mother begin to lose balance, but thinking it to be nothing, as her own mother didn't even realize it yet. The rest happened so quickly, all Jezabell could do was yell out as her mother fell in front of the approaching train.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked, snapping Jezabell back into reality.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"You just shouted. Why? Does it hurt that bad?"

"What?" She hadn't realized she actually yelled out. "No, I'm fine. I didn't mean to. I was just- never mind. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." The Doctor looked at her for a moment longer before going back to work on her still swelling leg. "Can't we just amputate this?"

"No, you need your leg."

"But it's ghastly." The Doctor laughed, and agreed.

Not wanting to watch more puss seep out if her swollen leg, which was now twice the size as normal; Jezabell looked around the TARDIS. It really was huge. She never actually noticed just how big it was. She was deciding whether the color was yellow or orange when she suddenly remembered her sister.

Sarah's favorite color was orange. She had orange blankets on her bed, and her walls were a pale orange. Sarah was a very perky girl. Well, so everyone thought. Everyone thought she was happy, and friendly. No one saw what she buried underneath. Sarah had always been close to their mother, and loved her as much as the other children did, if not more. Obviously Sarah wasn't the happiest person alive, but she wasn't depressed. That's why it was such a shock when she jumped into the fire. Every few weeks, Jezabell's family had a bonfire in the back yard. That stopped when Sarah decided it was the best time to give her farewell speech and burn herself before anyone could stop her. Jezabell didn't know what was worse; the fact that she just lost her only sister, the one she cared for and who was the sweetest girl alive, or that she had to listen to her scream.

"Okay, I got most of it out, I just need gauze." The Doctor got up and started looking through things. Jezabell pushed the terrifying image from her mind.

"Hm, no gauze… I swear I had some a few days ago. Oh, that's right. I threw it at the pope of Saturn in the year forty thirty four." The Doctor shuddered at the memory. "Well, we'll just have to stop in London and get more! The TARDIS needs an energy boost anyway." He pushed buttons and pulled leavers the pushed leavers and pulled buttons. The TARDIS shook as they flew back to London.

"Alright then, I'll just-" he stopped. "Jezabell, are you sure you look okay? You look a little pale."

"Yeah," She replied. "I'm fine." She really wished he would stop asking her questions. She didn't want to explain her life to him.

More memories started swirling in her head. Being screamed at for being five seconds late home; being told she could hang out with her brother because she had work to finish; her father pushing her down the stairs to her basement room.

"Well if you're sure… I'm just going to go out and get gauze to wrap up your leg."

"No, don't go out there."

"Why? Afraid of being alone?" the Doctor laughed.

"Not even the slightest. Everywhere you go, Doctor, something happens. Something exciting; and I don't want to miss anything."

"Then who is going to get what we need?" Almost as if to answer the question, the doors burst open.

"Doctor!" the intruder exclaimed. "You know how loud those engines are?"

"Jack!" The Doctor pulled the man into a hug. The light shining on his face revealed that it was Captain Jack Harkness. "What have you been doing lately?"

"Oh, you know. Same as always, working for Torchwood. I actually don't live to far away, if you want to hang out for a bit. My roommates been out for a while, she might be back. She's probably been with her boyfriend. He just came back from America, I think."

"Sounds great, accept I'm not allowed to leave; strict orders."

"From who?" The Doctor nodded to where Jezabell was sitting. "Or maybe she's traveling through time and space."

"Hey, Jack." Jezabell said, waving.

"Wait," The Doctor said. "You two are roommates?"

"Yeah. I told you Doctor. Clearly, you don't know your friends too well."

"You never told me!"

"Yes, I did. I said I had a friend who traveled through time and space as well and his name was Jack."

"Well, there are a lot of Jacks in the world. Besides, do you really expect me to remember everything you say?"

"Yes, Doctor, I do."

"Rule one of being with Jezabell," Jack said, smiling. "Always remember what she tells you."

"No, that was rule three." Jezabell responded.

"Right, rule one was only argue if you really know what you're saying."

"Wrong again. That's rule two. Rule one is notice my awesomeness and regularly remind me of it."

"Ah, how could I forget?" Jezabell and Jack laughed. "No, seriously though, notice, and remind. Regularly." This time she looked at the Doctor as she spoke.

"I'll do my best." Jezabell smiled, and then Jack started talking again. The Doctor asked something about where he worked, and Jack didn't hesitate before describing Torchwood in deep description.

Watching Jack talk so highly of what he does, Jezabell thought back to when they were younger. Her brother, Michael, was friends with Jack first. He used to bring him over all the time, as Jack was the only person their father aloud in the house. Even still, he gritted his teeth every time he saw Jack enter through the doorway. Jack had always been interested in space and the impossible. That was one of the things Jezabell has always admired about him. He always had hope.

Thinking about these things, brought other memories to mind. These memories however weren't as welcome. Flashes of her younger brother tied to a tree raced through her mind. She remembered feeling helpless as she was stuck agenst a tree too and could not help her fighting brother. An arm raises, gun in hand, and fires. The bullets hit Michael in the leg.

Jezabell blinked, trying to erase the thoughts from her head. She tried to focus on the Doctor who was now back to working on her leg.

A knife flies through the air and his Michaels other leg. Now neither can move. Jezabell wasn't sure which scream was louder; hers, or her brothers.

She blinks again, and looks around the TARDIS, searching for Jack. He isn't in sight, so she assumed he left to get the gauze.

Michael's screams get louder in her ears as a man cuts him with a sharp knife. Jezabell screams every time the man touches her brother. Then the man lights a fire near them. At the time, Jezabell thought they were going to be thrown into them. But now she realizes the man wasn't done playing with them.

"I got it," Jack says, approaching the Doctor, and snapping Jezabell back into present time. The smile he flashes in Jezabell's direction quickly fades. "Jezabell, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," She says, quietly.

"Tell me."

"It's nothing. I'm fine, really." He looks at her a moment, but then looks back to the Doctor.

Not wanting to see them glance at her worriedly, she looks around the TARDIS again. She loved how impossible it was.

_Impossible_. That was what she thought when her sister died. That was the only time she saw something impossible happen before a few days ago. The scene of the flames engulfing her younger sister flooded her mind, but then slowly changed. Images of her brother yet again chased themselves across her vision. The same hands that burned, cut, shot, and killed her brother were sliding themselves on her body. She shivered.

"Jezabell! Jezabell!" Jacks voice once again brings Jezabell back to the TARDIS. Both he and the Doctor are staring at her with concerned looks. "What's wrong? Don't say 'nothing,' either." Jezabell suddenly became aware of the few tears sliding down her cheeks. Embarrassment rushed to her cheeks as she hastily wipes them off. Without warning, memories of her haunted past kept launching themselves at her. She kept seeing her siblings, and hearing their screams. She keeps feeling the fright she felt as she watched her mother and the train. Her body burns where they remember her father's harsh punishments.

"Your leg doesn't hurt that badly, does it?" The Doctor asked. Jezabell wanted to reply, she wanted to do something to keep her mind in the now, but nothing worked. She shook her head and more tears came. She tried her best to keep herself from crying, but everything failed. Her eyes will was stronger than her mind. The tears flowed as she kept remembering each terrifying, and traumatizing experience. Only one other time has she had all these things rush into her head at once; the last time she cried.

"What is it?" Jacks eyes were mixed with concern and confusion. Jezabell knew she couldn't say anything without crying aloud, and that was not about to happen. She hoped that staring at one fixed place would keep her from crying, but everything found a way to remind her of her past. Suddenly, Jack seemed to understand. He was suddenly aware of why she was in this unusual state.

"Jezabell, look at me." He said. "Look at me." He took her hands into his own. Jezabell looked at him through a wall of water. "Their dead. Their dead, remember? They can't hurt you." He was referring to the only people who did hurt her. The man who killed Michael, and her father.

"So are they," Jezabell whispered back; referring to the rest of her family.

"They are still with you." Jacks eyes were determined. He's done this before. Unfortunately, this time isn't like last time. This time, Jezabell's mind seemed to have forgotten all the good thoughts.

"Remember when you were little. Remember your mother singing to you." Last time, Jack reminded her of good things from each person. This time, it only made her worse. "Remember being able to play with Sarah. Remember being allowed to spend time with Michael and me." Again, this only seemed to make her worse. "Now remember the best part of your whole life; you will always have me."

At this, Jezabell managed a small smile, but could not bring her eyes back up to his.

"You're with the Doctor now. Nothing is better than flying around with a mad man in an impossible box, looking at the stars." This again made Jezabell smile, but it soon faded as her memory pushed her family back into place. Her eyes flooded with tears again, as she struggled to think again of everything Jack just told her. It wasn't working.

"What's a happy memory that every girl has?" The Doctor asked, looking at Jack. Then he remembered one. "Oh! Your first kiss! Every girl loves those. Think about your first kiss."

"Yeah, it was a pretty good one." Jack said, smiling. Jezabell slapped him. As much as she tried to remember these things, it wasn't working. Too many memories of her physical and emotional pain was taking up her mind and all her senses.

She was finding it harder to control her crying. The Doctor worked quickly, and Jack tried to think of what else to do or say.

"Please…" Jezabell said quietly. "Please make it stop." She looked at the doctor, tears streaming down her face. She was feeling dizzy. "Just make it stop." Her head was swimming as much as her eyes were. "Please…" Was all she could manage before fading.


	8. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9:

"I don't understand." Jack said. He was pacing around the TARDIS. "Last time this happened, she calmed down when she remembered the good things."

"It's happened before?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, once. She hasn't cried since. At least, not like that. Well, when Ashley died, maybe, but only a little and diffidently not in front of people. She hides her emotions a lot."

"When you said, 'he can't hurt you. He's dead,' what did you mean?"

Jack sighed. "Jezabell has had a tough past. Traumatizing, really. But the person I was really talking about was…well, her father."

"Her father? Why?"

"He never actually liked her. He only kept her around because he knew his wife would disapprove. She died when Jezabell was young. She saw it happen too. She saw them all die." A sad look glazed over his eyes. "He kept her in the basement because it was the only room he wouldn't go into. It used to be used as Mrs. Adams office. Too many memories for him to bear. He treated Jezabell like crap. She wasn't allowed to go to school. She had to stay home and clean the house and make dinner for him. If she was lucky, he'd let her go outside for a ten minute walk. If she came home even three seconds too late, her punishment was severe. It always changed too, so she couldn't prepare much except to expect the worst.

"He- he also abused her. He would it her, throw things at her, and push her down stairs. It was awful really. Almost every time I want over she had fresh bruises somewhere. Even when she tried to take online classes, he found out and threw the computer at her. He also destroyed the computer. It hurt her more that she couldn't be as smart as her younger brother."

The Doctor stayed quiet. He looked at the knocked out Jezabell. He never would have guessed that suck an easy going girl would have such a terrifying history. He could tell there was more to her story, but wasn't sure if he wanted to know the rest from Jack. He didn't like the silence though, and there were a few things he could still ask.

"How would you know what her first kiss was like?" He asked Jack, who had stopped pacing and was also looking at his friend.

"Because it was me." He said simply.

"You were Jezabell's first kiss? I knew you guys were friends for a while, but I thought that was it."

"It is. We were both fourteen and hadn't been kissed before. It was right after Michael was murdered. A few weeks before her fifteenth birthday. I couldn't let her be fifteen without being kissed."

"Whoa, back up. _You_ still hadn't been kissed at the age of fourteen?"

"I was fifteen, actually."

"Are you sure you're the Captain Jack Harkness I know? The one who flirts with everyone insight?"

"Oh Doctor, you flatter me." Jack said, pretending to blush. "But yes, I wasn't kissed until I was fifteen. And to be honest, it was worth the wait. It didn't affect our friendship at all. I was really her only friend though. It wasn't until her father died and she was able to have a life that she made other friends."

"When did her father die?"

"When she was fifteen, he had a heart attack."

"Should I be sorry, or not?"

"Not with this one. The others, yes," Jack crouched on the floor. "What do you think is wrong with her?"

The Doctor looked back to Jezabell. She was still sleeping. Her leg was wrapped up in the gauze, and the swelling seemed to have stopped.

"I have no idea." He admitted.

Jezabell stirred slightly in her sleep, moaning softly. She said a word, but it was too faint to hear properly. The Doctor looked at her, and so did Jack. There were so many tragedies buried behind her smile, it's a wonder she didn't crack earlier.

_But why now?_ The Doctor thought. Nothing had happened to cause all these memories that were for so long pressed to the bottom of her thoughts, sudden rise. Jack was thinking the same thing, but he was more worried. He knew Jezabell better than anyone, and he knew that she might do something bad when she woke up. The last time this happened, she hurt herself. It was really bad, and Jack worried she'd try again. She would have gone further than just bleeding if he didn't help her. This time, he wasn't sure he'd have the same luck.

Jezabell spoke again, he word was a little louder, but still unclear. It sounded like she was calling to someone, trying to reach out for help. Her eyes moved in her head, and her face and feet fidgeted slightly. She was dreaming, but no one knew what of, no matter how much they wanted to know.

The Doctor stood and started pacing around the TARDIS. As hard as he tried, he couldn't think of a logical explanation for this. Even the impossible didn't fit.

After a few silent moments, Jezabell woke up.

"Doctor," She said, sitting up. She looked straight at him, expressionless.

"Jezabell, you're awake!" Jack exclaimed. The Doctor would be glad too, if he didn't sense something was wrong.

"Doctor," She said again, looking straight into his eyes, ignoring Jacks presence.

"Yes?" He answered, slowly. Jezabell's voice was monotone, and the Doctor wasn't sure of what was happening, but Jezabell seemed to have been taken over.

"Doctor of Galifrey; a Time Lord." Jezabell said.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Jack said, standing up. He slowly backed up towards the Doctor.

"Her body has been taken over." The Doctor replied quietly.

"By who?"

"I think it's by _what_."

"Doctor of Galifrey, we are the Valu-Sapes." Jezabell said. He eyes remain unblinking and unmoving. She seemed to be staring into the Doctors soul.

"Where of?"

"We come from many places. We have moved around so much, no one remembers for sure where we originated. However, for the past thirty years, my Kingdom and I have lived in the planet Harmoria. We quite liked it there, very hospitable; even if they didn't know we were there."

"How are you controlling my friend?"

"Your friend? You mean this girl, Jezabell Caroline Adams? Is she really your friend yet? I've looked through her memories; she only just met you, Time Lord."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Fine, I'll give you answers. But that will tire me, and when I'm tired, I'm hungry."

"Fine, you can eat; just tell me what you're doing in there, and how!"

"Oh, trust me, we will feast more. And as for your answers, my group was transferred from our home. I believe we were in a laboratory there, for safe keeping. The people of Harmoria were fascinated by us. One day, they decided that the lab wasn't the place for us anymore, and we were brought to a new home. It took me a while to figure out where we were moved to, but once I did it was clear that we were being used." The creature inside Jezabell made her tone less flat as they spoke. They seemed to have been gaining more control over her.

"Where were you moved to?" Jack asked.

"The blade of a sword. They were going to use us weapons."

"What good would you be as a weapon?" The Doctor asked. The Valu-Sapes didn't answer right away.

"We make good weapons," they said, slowly. "Because we can make a person go insane." The Doctor stayed silent for a minute. Clearly, these creatures were miniscule, able to transport through peoples bodies. They aren't just controlling Jezabell, they are taking over her completely. They are inside her. If they can be used as great weapons because they make people go insane, that's what they are going to do to Jezabell. _But how do we get them out?_ The question seemed to float from the Doctors mind to Jacks.

"How do you make people go insane?" Jack asked, cautiously.

"Well, you saw that king, Rikario his name was. He was mad beyond mad." The creatures inside Jezabell made her laugh coolly. A glint of evil green flashed in her eyes.

"He was driven mad from depression…" The Doctor was staring to put two and two together. "You make them go mad by making them sad."

"You're clever, Doctor of Galifrey, but not quite correct. Yes, they go mad because we make them sad, but it's so much more than that. We feed on their happiness. Every happy memory or feeling they have becomes our food; our main source of energy. Because we feed off the happiness, they are forced to remember their anger and sadness. Rikario supplied that well, but after a while, he really had none left. All his happiness was devoured and non-existent. Every time his daughter came to visit him, small memories flickered back into his mind, but of course my people consumed them before long."

"Why not let him have a single memory?" Jack said.

"Everyone has to survive somehow, Jack Harkness. We were starving. That flicker of hope was the most we've eaten in a long time. We were trapped there inside him for months. Supplies don't last forever, you know." Jezabell, or the creatures, sighed. Then, they smiled. "But this girl here, Jezabell," She said her name slowly as if listening to every sound and syllable. "She is full of all sorts of memories. No disappointments here. She has just as many happy memories as she has sad ones. Too bad though, such a pretty girl to go to waste; but her past makes it clear she won't be strong enough without her happiness. She's had a horrid past, and for that I'm sorry. But my people must survive." A wicked smile spread across Jezabell's face. Her eyes glinted that evil green again, and a cold laugh slipped from her lips. The Doctors face must have shown either the horrifying realization that this creature was about to destroy his friend, or the anger he felt. "You should have asked what we like to eat, Time Lord, before you said we could."

Suddenly, the smile faded and instead of a laugh, a scream poured form Jezabell's mouth. Her eyes returned to their shade of blue, but instead of evil, they were scared and hurt. Jezabell screamed again, long and loud, and she fell back agenst her seat. There was a moment of silence before she shot back up.

"Doctor!" She exclaimed, breathing heavily.

"Jezabell?" The Doctor could tell that now that the Valu-Sapes knew how to control her, they would be able to fool him or Jack at any time.

"What happened?" The fear and sadness from her eyes faded quickly, forcefully. Any trace that she was crying left her appearance, and she looked more confused than anything. She was strong, strong enough to pretend to forget everything that happened to her, even though she just remembered it all at once.

"A lot," Jack said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, my head hurts, but fine." Suddenly, she remembered that she had a wound on her leg. "Oh, yeah, my leg seems better. Well, actually I can't feel it at all…" She rattled on in her Jezabell way, acting as if everything is completely normal. Maybe to her, everything was.


	9. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10:

Jezabell didn't understand. Nothing really made sense. Her leg looked better, but wasn't. It was plain numb and she couldn't move it all. Occasionally she would feel a sharp pain shooting through her. That wasn't what she was most worried about though. It wasn't even the strange voices she kept hearing in her head that seemed to reverberate throughout her body, little conversations within her. It was Jack and the Doctor. They were acting strange and wouldn't tell her why. They kept whispering to themselves and each other, shooting unreadable looks at her. Their voices were sometimes urgent, their eyes sometimes concerned, but they never once said anything to Jezabell. There was clearly something wrong with her, something that had to do with her leg. It was obvious.

"You're dying and they don't know how to tell you." A small voice whispered in her ear. Jezabell quickly looked behind her and all around, but no one was there. Not that anyone could be, it was just the three of them. But the voice was so clear, so close…

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, bringing her attention back.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied. Jezabell came to the quick conclusion she was just imagining things, and nothing was talking to her. It's probably just nerves from the tension.

"Yeah, that's what you said earlier when really you were-" the doctor gave him a look and the edginess left Jack's voice. "Are you sure?"

"I was really what?"

"Nothing, forget it."

"I was really feeling every kind of negative emotion possible because I could only remember all the bad things that's ever happened to me in one moment?" Jezabell was tired of them pretending she was stupid, or little or incapable of knowing what's going on. Her temper was slowly rising. "Yeah, I'm aware. I was there."

"Jezabell," The Doctor said slowly. "Do you know what's happening to you right now?" That voice came back.

"You're dying." It said. Jezabell could have sworn it was right there, in her ear, but nothing was there. Suddenly, Jezabell realized she had a small idea of what was going on. There was a voice in her ear. It was literally in her ear. There was a small species living inside her. But how did she know this?

Jezabell nodded slowly. The sudden shock and realization must have shown on her face.

"They're taking over you. Your thoughts, your body. Everything." The Doctor said.

"But they can't…" Jezabell said. "It's my body. I can make them leave…Can't i?" the Doctor said nothing. This was a bad sign. The Doctor always had something to say. "What are they?" He proceeded to explain what happened while she was asleep. If she was worried or frightened, Jezabell didn't show it.

"I don't know how to get rid of them." The Doctor admitted quietly.

"That's because you can't." She said. Only, it wasn't Jezabell anymore. The tone of her voice and her facial expressions changed.

"Give her back to us." Jack said.

"I will, when we're done."

"When will that be?" The Doctor asked.

"When every single sweet memory is gone. When all that's left is despair and hatred. That's when we'll leave." The Valu-Sapes made Jezabell laugh a cruel laugh.

"Give her back!"

"Fine, but remember Time Lord, we're always listening." Jezabell's eyes went out of focus, and then she seemed to snap back into reality.

"Jezabell…" Jack said, crouching beside her. The doctor was angry and frustrated. This can't be happening. Not her, not so soon. There was something about her that was special, different. He was determined to keep this one. He looked at Jezabell, who was shocked. Her breaths quickly got rapid and her eyes glistened. No, she wasn't shocked, she was remembering. She wouldn't look either of the boys in the eyes, even though Jack was telling her to. Tears streamed down her face, leaving a stained trail. She tried to control her breathing, but it didn't work.

Jack tried again to get her attention, but it also failed. She wasn't listening to anyone. The Doctor noticed that she wasn't just distracted, she was trying something. She was trying to block the thoughts and remember the good. He kneeled down beside her and held her hand. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"It's going to be okay," He whispered. Somehow this seemed to help. Her expression changed slightly. Now, Jezabell tried harder to fight the Valu-Sapes. Suddenly, she snapped her attention right back to the doctor. Confusion and realization showed on her expression as she looked at him. "What is it?" He asked.

"I- I saw you…" She stuttered. This didn't explain anything to him. "When I was younger…I saw you. I was looking at your TARDIS. I saw it on the sidewalk, when I went on my small walk. I had no idea what it was, but then you came. You looked different, much different, but it was you. I asked you what a police box was, and you told me. Then you asked me why I wasn't afraid to talk to strangers and I-"

"You said, 'because everyone is strange, therefore there are no strangers.'" The Doctor said, remembering. "But that wasn't you… It couldn't have been. That little girl said her name was-"

"Caroline." Jezabell finished for him. "That's my middle name. I always told people that was my name so that I couldn't be traced, and because I didn't want random people to know my real name." She explained.

"So you couldn't be traced?"

"My father's rules. If anyone talked to me, I shouldn't answer, but if I absolutely had to, my name was _not_ Jezabell. He didn't want people to know I existed." The doctor nodded. "Anyway, after you told me what the box was, a blonde girl came out of it. Was that Rose?"

"Yes, it was." He nodded again, remembering her. Jack also seemed to be remembering her.

"Wait, you knew her too?" that was how close Jezabell and Jack were. She always knew what he was thinking.

"Yeah, I did. It was through her that I met the Doctor." Jack said.

Jezabell thought for a moment. If the two of them were able to have such memories of this girl, she must have been important. Someone that was special to them both. Maybe she was that girl Jack told her about. The one who died during that weird thing at Torchwood. She had never met her, but from Jacks expression she could tell they were good friends. Suddenly, Jezabell had a sudden urge to meet her. She wanted to know what made her so special.

Before the thoughts even finished processing through her head, Jezabell's new guests were hungry again. Her vision clouded as she remembered the times she was locked into her cellar for being one minute late after her short walk; the screams of her sister echoing in her ears; and the sharp pain of the computer hitting her after being caught trying to teach herself online.

She could faintly hear someone calling her, but before she could respond, everything was getting darker. She was losing consciousness again. Just like she did when her father pushed her agenst the wall of her room. Then, Jezabell remembered that she could fight this. She can force the good memories into her mind. Like the time she went to the park with her mother and her sister. They went on the swings, and chased ducks, and laughed. Her mother was so pretty. Melissa Adams had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Her laugh was crystal clear, and beautiful.

Another memory wedged its way in. This one was the first time she was allowed to play with her brother and Jack. However, these two memories were pushed out just as quickly by the awful deaths of her family.

Lastly, the memory that really broke her was of her father's death. He had a heart attack. He being gone made Jezabell happy. She was finally free. But the part that haunted her was the fact that she laughed. The whole time he was there suffering, she just laughed and told him that Karma was a bitch. Then she burned him during a bonfire to celebrate. This was what tugged at her day and night. The one thing she's always hated about herself. It wasn't until a few weeks later that she realized she had sunk as low as he did. It was hard for Jezabell to live with that.

Tears streamed down her face, and she couldn't stop them. She moaned her apologies in between sobs as more images flashed through her mind. Nothing good would come to her mind. Suddenly, she remembered the first time she did self-harm and had the sudden urge to do it again. However, her blurred vision would not clear. Jezabell was suddenly aware of the hands wrapped around hers. She didn't have to look to know they were the Doctors. She held on tight, hoping all her thoughts would just leave and she could go back to normal. There was a distant voice talking to her, but she couldn't hear him. Instead, there was another voice talking.

"Yes, give us your happiness, darling girl. Let us feast, and let us live. Give us you're happiness…" It was saying. The voice sounded like an old female. Clearly, it was the Valu-Sapes.

"Please…" Jezabell murmured between her cries. "Please leave me alone…" The voice inside her laughed coldly.

"Precious girl, we cannot leave. Once we are here, we are here until we are moved."

"How do you move then?" The creature laughed again.

"We need physical contact with our new destination." Clearly, the Valu-Sapes didn't expect them to find any way to do that considering they were inside of her, but Jezabell repeated the information aloud anyway, hoping the Doctor would think of something.

The creatures must have been done eating, because Jezabell's thoughts became more clear and happier. She blinked a few times and the tears cleared up a bit. The Doctor let go of one of her hands, and she quickly reached up to wipe her eyes and cheeks.

"You don't have to pretend that you never cried." The Doctor said.

"I know." She replied. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to look like I was." The Doctor could tell that wasn't the only thing, but he didn't press. Instead he got up and started pacing around the TARDIS, thinking.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked Jezabell.

"Oh yeah; I only have some alien species in my body eating my happy thoughts. I'm doing just fine." Jack smiled.

"I guess you're doing just fine, considering you are being sarcastic." Jezabell laughed slightly. Suddenly, the Doctor came over to them.

"I think I have an idea on how to get rid of them." He said tentatively.

"Really?" Jezabell asked. "How?"

"Well, I know how to get them away from you…"

"Okay, then do it, please!" Jezabell sat up and waited for the Doctor to move. When he did, Jezabell was beyond surprised. One second the Doctor was standing in front of her, the next he was kneeling and kissing her. He stayed there, his lips pressed to hers, for about twenty seconds before releasing her. When he did, Jezabell slapped him.

"Thanks for the warning!" She said. Her face was bright red. Jack just stood there, registering what just happened.

"If I told you, it would have been too awkward for you to do it." The Doctor said, rubbing his face. "The Valu-Sapes could only leave through physical contact with their new destination. It was really the only way to get them out of you."

"But now their inside of you!"

"Yeah, I'm aware." His face suddenly looked very pained. "Yeah, very aware. Their angry and hungry again…" His expression turned to sorrow and guilt.

"Doctor," Jezabell said. "Doctor, are you okay?" He shook his head. Jezabell held his hand which held hers tightly. Then, she looked at Jack. "We can't let them stay in him."

"How are we supposed to get them out? And don't ask me to kiss him; I'm not in the mood."

"Well we have to do something!" The Doctor moaned and squeezed her hand tighter.

"Fire…" He whispered. Jezabell looked at his hurt face. "Fire…" He repeated.

"Why is he saying 'fire'?" Jack asked. But Jezabell knew why. He was telling them how to kill the Valu-Sapes. You have to burn them.

"That would mean burning you too. There's no way in hell I'm going let that happen." She said.

"I'll…regenerate…" the Doctor's voice was breaking as he struggled to stay calm.

"No, you won't. You have to burn for them to. You will either regenerate before they are gone, or you will die before you regenerate. I'm not about to watch you burn too." Jezabell kept her voice stern, trying to show the Doctor that there was nothing he could say to change her mind. The message was clear to him and he stopped talking, and instead kept trying to fight the creatures inside him.

An idea suddenly came to Jezabell's mind; an idea that might just work. These creatures needed contact with their new destination, but what if they could also be forced out? The Doctor could see an idea forming in Jezabell's eyes and looked at her curiously. She smiled, and pulled him into another kiss. When they released she quickly got up and limped to the hallway.

"Jezabell! What are you doing? Now you have them again!" The Doctor called behind her.

"I know!" She called back. "That's the point!" She staggered into a room with nothing but a waste basket. _Perfect. _She thought.


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

The Doctor was knocking hard on the door.

"Jezabell, what are you doing?" He shouted through the blue painted wood. Jezabell was sitting on the floor beside the trashcan, shaking. She was sure it had worked; otherwise she wouldn't feel like this, right? The Doctor kept knocking, trying to get in.

"Jezabell, please, let me in." He was worried, but Jezabell didn't think she could stand. She was sure she hadn't locked the door, just closed it. Maybe the TARDIS locked it. It is her door after all. Inside the trash bin, there was greenish goo that floated around along with that morning's breakfast. Revolted, Jezabell moved her head away before she puked again. Luckily, not much of a smell filled the air, so it wasn't so bad.

The knocking stopped. _I guess they finally gave up._ Jezabell thought. She was very wrong. Soon, the knocking had turned into banging. They were loud, big bangs that could only come from a body slamming agenst the door.

"You're going to hurt her!" The Doctors voice shouted. He meant the TARDIS, not Jezabell. Clearly, it was Jack who was trying to break in.

"I don't care. What if those weird things hurt Jezabell?" Jack responded, just as loud. The Doctor had nothing to say to that so he just let Jack continue. Eventually, the TARDIS seemed to be tired and just sung open the door, causing Jack to tumble into the room. It took him a moment before he saw Jezabell leaning agenst the wall. "Are you alright?" He asked, rushing to her side. The Doctor stayed a few feet away.

"Yeah, I just- I'm fine." She said, sitting up more. The Doctor leaned over the trash bin to see what was inside.

"Why didn't I ever think of that?" He said, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Because it's disgusting," Jezabell answered. "I probably wouldn't have agreed to it if you thought of it earlier. It's been so long since I've made myself do that, I wouldn't want to go back to that."

"You- you threw up? That's nasty. Why?" Jack asked, peering over the edge as well.

"To get them out. I thought I could force them out of me. It worked."

"Brilliant really," the Doctor said. "Now, does anyone have matches?"

Fifteen minutes later, The Doctor, Jack, and Jezabell were outside the TARDIS watching the little trash bin burn and melt. They were in the woods in a small area meant for camping. They added sticks and things to the bucket so that it would burn better. At first, it was hard for Jezabell to watch. It was the first bon fire that she went to since Sarah's death. She could distantly hear screaming in the back of her mind. The Doctor seemed to sense her uneasiness and reached out to hold her hand. She didn't hesitate to take it. Jack glanced at them, but they didn't notice. Jack was thinking about Rose. He didn't want Jezabell to have a similar fate; stranded far apart from the man she loved, never able to see him again.

After a few more moments of watching the Valu-Sapes burn, the Doctor suggested they go back to the TARDIS and go somewhere exciting.

"Aren't you coming?" Jezabell asked Jack, who lingered behind.

"I really shouldn't. At least, not now. I have to go explain to John, Christina, and them where you are." He replied.

"You're really going to tell them that I'm travelling through time and space in a blue police box that's bigger on the outside with a nine-hundred year old man?"

"What are you talking about? You're taking some time off traveling around Europe. What is this time and space travel? No such thing, Jezabell, get your head out of the clouds." Jack smiled, and so did Jezabell.

"I prefer the clouds." She waved, and then went back into the blue box, where her new friend waited for her.

"So, Doctor," She said, walking around the man wearing the same blue suit as always who stood at the center console. "Where to next?"

"Your turn to pick; time or space?" He asked.

"Hmm, I think I'll choose time. How about the future? Oh, or the past! Ugh, I don't know! Somewhere exciting."

"I think I know where to take you. How about we go back to the time of one of the greatest writers of all time? Well, okay, maybe not the greatest writer, but the creator of an amazing character that has lived with us since eighteen eighty six, until now and will always be with us!"

"You talk fast when your excited, Doctor. Who are we meeting?" the Doctors excitement seemed to make its way to Jezabell because she got excited as well.

"Oh, you're really going to like this! The man who created the fandoms.; the very father of Sherlock Holmes!"

"Oh. My. God. Your not- you're really- we're going- Sherlock-Conan Doyle- we're really-" Jezabell couldn't even talk straight. The Doctors eyes seemed to glow. Eventually, she just let out a little squeal of excitement that lasted for about three minutes then another few moments of not properly breathing.

"Yes, we're going to meet Arthur Conan Doyle."

"Omigod I love you!" Jezabell gave the Doctor a huge hug before returning to her state of breathless stuttering. "We're going- and him- Holmes- going to meet- Omigod- I can't- gah!" The Doctor excitedly started pushing buttons and pulling levers while Jezabell stood to the side trying to breath. She was actually about to meet Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, the author of her all-time favorite books. Will it be before he created Sherlock Holmes, or after? Will he be married to Louisa Hawkins or Jean Leckie? Or will they both be dead? For Jezabell, meeting this man was like meeting the queen. She started imagining many different scenarios in here head, and deciding how she should act and talk. Suddenly, the TARDIS began to make loud noises and shake violently. Jezabell had to hold on to a railing to keep from falling.

"What's happening?" She shouted to a confused Doctor.

"I don't know! We were going through time, when she just started acting up! I must have hit the wrong button." He replied, also trying to keep from falling.

"Doctor, you should know by now not to push a machines buttons!" Even in a time of possible emergency, Jezabell could think of a small joke to lighten the mood. It seemed to work because the Doctor laughed as the TARDIS started getting more stable. He pushed more buttons and pulled more levers before the TARDIS landed with a hard thud.

Everything was quiet as Jezabell and the Doctor stood there, as if waiting for something to happen. They stared at each other for a minute before dashing to the door. When they opened it, they slowly poked their heads out. The TARDIS had landed in someone's living room. The walls were pale blue with a dark blue fame. There was a fireplace with many pictures over the mantel piece. Agenst another was a dark blue leather couch and a matching loveseat agenst the third wall. The black coffee table held a stack of mail and a light pink mug. The carpet was also light blue and very soft and thick.

Slowly, the two travelers exited the TARDIS to have a closer look around. The pictures, Jezabell saw, were of a pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a man. Not just any man; the Doctor. Before Jezabell could ask, there was a small gasp that filled the silent air, causing her and the Doctor to spin around. Facing them was the same girl, but very shocked. Behind her, was the Doctor. But the Doctor was beside Jezabell as well, just as shocked.

"Rose," He said.


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"So, you're the famous Rose then," Jezabell said. She and Rose were in the kitchen of the house while the two Doctors were examining the TARDIS. After a few long moments of confused and shocked stares, Rose finally asked how they got in their house, especially because it was impossible for them to get there. Apparently, Jezabell and her Doctor had somehow fallen through a crack in the rift and crash-landed right in the Smith's living room. Rose's Doctor went by John Smith here, so Rose was now Rose Smith.

Rose invited Jezabell into the kitchen for some tea after a small conversation, hurried by the Doctor.

"I'm famous?" Rose asked, pouring tea into a dark blue mug. The whole house had a blue theme. The kitchen matched the living rooms light blue, but it seemed a bit brighter. The table was a black wood and the cabinets and counters were also a darker wood.

"Well, the Doctor has talked about you a few times. Jack has mentioned you before too." Jezabell said, sipping her drink.

"Jack?"

"Captain Jack Harkness? He's a time agent."

"Oh Jack! Oh, how is he?"

"He's good. Just doing the same old timey-wimey stuff." Rose laughed. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just…John says 'timey-wimey' all the time. Did you get that from the Doctor?"

"No, actually I don't think I've ever heard him say it."

"Oh. So, how did you meet the Doctor? Was it like, I'm-in-sudden-danger-and-poof-here-he-is, or was it –oh-look-a-man-inside-a-box-lets-find-out-what's-i nside kind of thing?"

"I guess the first. I'm an artist and he kind of appeared at my art show,"

"He does like to appear."

"And it was mainly a showing of my newest sculpture which was an alien. He told me that the alien was real and there were more of them at the show wanting to steal my sculpture. There was this whole big thing because people tried to stop them from taking it. A lot of people died." Jezabell was thinking of Ashley.

"I'm sorry. But in a way, it's better to meet him that way. You're more prepared for the danger if you agree to go with him. So, did he ask you to leave with him that day?"

"I didn't see him again for nine months. He came for the day and then asked me to go. The idea of seeing the stars up close, and being part of history is just-"

"So amazing you can't even explain it?" Rose finished. Jezabell smiled and nodded. The two girls talked for a while, and they really seemed to get along. Jezabell noticed that on her ring finger, Rose had a ring with circles all around it.

"That's an interesting design." She said, nodding to the ring.

"Thanks! It's my wedding ring. And it's not a design, its Gallifreyan writing. It says 'Forever.' John's says 'Rose Tyler'" Rose looked at her wedding and engagement rings, smiling.

"That's adorable! Why do they say that?"

"Before we got- before _I_ got sent to this universe, he had asked me how long I would stay with him and I said forever. Our forever had a quick ending. One day, I saw him, one last time. He was a hologram, but he was still the Doctor. The last thing he said to me was 'Rose Tyler.' Our forever was soon resumed though, when I was able to go back to him in his universe, but then he got a sort of clone and he shipped John and I right back here. I didn't get my forever with the Doctor, but I got something just as good."

"That's probably the greatest love story I've ever heard."

"And you haven't even heard the whole thing."

"Ladies, come in here a minute?" the Doctor called in. Rose and Jezabell got up and walked into the living room. It was weird for Jezabell to see to Doctors standing right beside each other. The only difference was that Rose's Doctor was wearing normal clothes, not the blue suit and converse.

"So," Clone-Doctor said. "We need to fix the crack in the rift, but there is a problem."

"We need both of us to do that." The real Doctor said. "And my TARDIS can't be here, otherwise, Jezabell and I will be stuck here as well."

"If only this happened two years ago," Rose muttered. Jezabell could tell that she was referring to the first time she was left here, without any Doctor.

"So, we might have to spend some time here while we figure out how to do this."

"Fine, I guess. How long?"

"I'm not sure. Could be a day, could be a week."

"How many rooms are in the TARDIS?"

"There isn't a set number. Let's just say a lot. Why?"

"I have a three bedroom house, Doctor. Two of which are occupied. If the two of you wish to share a room, fine. Or, one of you can have the room and the other on a couch, that's fine too. Or, you can just use the TARDIS."

"Don't people usually share a room when their married?" the Doctor asked. He seemed different around Rose. Jezabell couldn't quite place it, but something in his eyes changed.

"We do share a room. But the other room is technically occupied." Some sort of realization set in on the Doctor and Rose noticed it too. "Not by a person! It's being, um, renovated."

"Ah, well, I'm sure Jezabell and I can just stay in the TARDIS if we stay overnight. Thank you though."

"No problem." With that, Rose turned around and retreated back to the kitchen.

It was hard for her to have the Doctor standing in her living room. She couldn't figure out why. She had her own Doctor now, her own life, everything was just fine. Maybe it was the aura that the box let off. Just seeing it reminded her of all the adventures she had and all the excitement. A part of her missed it; the part of her that wanted the joy of running from weird creatures wanting to kill her, the satisfaction of knowing she helped people in moments of terror, and being part of something that will change the world.

Jezabell, having no interest watching the two Doctors examine the TARDIS, followed her into the kitchen. Off of one side of the room was a glass door that slid open to a large deck. Off the other side was a hallway. Curious, Jezabell peered down it and saw that these walls were painted a bright blue. She assumed every room in the house was some shade of blue.

"Why is everything so blue?" She asked Rose impulsively.

"I grew to love the color blue. It's because of the TARDIS really. And John liked it too, so we decided to make everything blue, as a reminder. My closet and the master bathroom are yellow and orange, also like the TARDIS." Rose explained. "Would you like to see the rest of the house?" Jezabell agreed, so Rose brought her down the hallway.

The first room was the guest room. The walls were sky blue and had white-wood furniture and a very pale blue bed set. Next to that room was a bathroom with white walls and a light blue trim. Across the hall was another room that looked like it was for a baby, but there were no babies.

"This is the one we're renovating." Rose explained. The walls were a baby blue and the furniture was all white with blue handles. On the far side of the room was a white cradle with a mobile that had planets and stars. The window was covered with a pale blue curtain and looked out to a small lake in the backyard. Along the wall under the window was a white shelf that held a few stuffed animals and toys neatly lined up. Jezabell could feel the plush blue carpet beneath her toes. Rose told her she was two months pregnant and they wanted to get started right away to make sure everything was perfect for their child.

"Do you know what you're going to name it?" Jezabell asked. She couldn't help but to glance at Rose's stomach.

"Since we don't know if it's a boy or girl, we're not positive. However, I do have choices. If it is a girl, she'll be named either Jacqueline or Jillian. If it's a boy, we'll name him Jack or Peter. My parents' names are Jackie and Peter, so I wanted my kids to be named for them."

"Those are great names. My mother's name was Jillian. She died when I was six."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Do you mind if I ask how?"

"She got hit by a train." Rose gasped and her face had an expression that was a combination of horrification and sorrow. Jezabell was used to people giving her sorry looks when they find out members of her family died, but not one like this. For some reason she felt a strange connection to Rose. Rose could feel it too, but could not explain it. There was something about each other that made one trust the other in an unspoken bond.

Rose showed Jezabell the master bedroom next. The door was as blue as the TARDIS and even had the words _Police Public Call Box_ written above the top. Inside the room, the walls were also TARDIS blue. The bed set was black, and most or the furniture was a dark wood. The closet was indeed orange and yellow with a round, light blue seat in the middle, almost like the console. The bathroom also had orange walls. Rose explained that since both her and John missed the feel of the TARDIS, they decided to make their bedroom most like it.

"Well it does feel like I just stepped into it. I like that the door is even the same."

"The best part about it, is that you can only see the words if you've seen the real TARDIS before. So only my parents, Mickey, John, and I can see them. Not even my children will." A small light of sadness and longing flickered in Rose's eyes. She was disappointed that the story of the Timelords and Galifrey will be just that; a story. There will only be one Doctor, and she will never see him again once his TARDIS is fixed. There will never be another day that she will hear the sound of that box landing. Her children, even if they are part Timelord themselves, will never know what she knew. Not even her own husband being only half of who the real Doctor was. She still loved him deeply, but she couldn't even bare to call him "Doctor." That was why he went by John Smith, so that he wouldn't see the pain in Rose's eyes and remember that he was only the next best thing.

"Rose," The Doctor called. "Can you help me with something?" The Doctor said, coming into the room. Then, Jezabell noticed the normal clothes and realized it was John, not her Doctor, and decided she should leave the room. She did so without anyone questioning her or calling her back.

She made her way to the living room where the TARDIS was sitting wide open and smoking slightly still. The noises coming from within indicated that the Doctor was inside. She stepped from the blue house into the familiar orange bigger-on-the-inside box. There he was, leaning over the center console, pressing buttons, in his blue suit and red converse sneakers.

"So how is she?" Jezabell asked, referring to the TARDIS.

"She's fine, just a little scratched up but we should be out of here tomorrow. How is she?" The Doctor replied. His question, however, referred to Rose.

"She's fine, just a bit knocked up." The Doctor looked at her. "She's pregnant, Doctor."

"I know what it means. I just- well that's-" He never finished. He just went back to his button-pushing.

"That's what?" No answer. "Wow, for once the Doctor is speechless."

"Oh shut up." But he didn't sound to enthusiastic. "I just want to fix this as soon as possible so we can leave."

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"We shouldn't- I can't- look, we're in a parallel universe, Jezabell. We're not supposed to be here. Something could go wrong." There was something in his eyes that told Jezabell there was more to why he wanted to leave.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" She said after a moment.

"How do you mean?" The Doctor replied, but he knew what she meant.

"Seeing her here, living her life with someone that's not you, pregnant with someone else's child. It hurts to see her growing up without you." The Doctor didn't say anything. He kept his expression the same and continued messing with the console. "I understand how you feel."

"How is that?" He still didn't look up.

"When I was seventeen, I was in love with this guy. His name what Christopher, and he was just amazing. He proposed to me and I was so excited. Everything was just perfect, until he had to move to Australia. I said I could go with him or we could just get married sooner and he wouldn't have to go, but he didn't listen. Instead, he decided that was the moment to tell me he had been cheating on me for six months. The reason he proposed was because then maybe he could get himself away from the other girl, but then she became pregnant, so he couldn't leave her." Now the Doctor did look up.

"I'm sorry," He said.

"Don't be. It was a waist of two years. He was a jerk anyway." The Doctor looked at her for a moment longer before going back to his work. Jezabell tried to help him, but she didn't even know what he was doing. The best thing she could do was to sit and watch.


End file.
